


Bad Girl Shenanigans

by Simp4MCUWomen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha! May, Alpha! Natasha, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Beta! Bobbi, Beta! Maria, Dom! Natasha, Dom/sub, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Kinky, Multi, Omega! Jemma, Omega! Skye, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Sub! Jemma, Switch! Bobbi, Switch! Maria, There is a plot I swear, Wolf Pack, dom! May, dubious consent (marking), sub! Skye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4MCUWomen/pseuds/Simp4MCUWomen
Summary: Skye has always fought alone, but with one hack too many, she stumbles into the path of her packmates at SHIELD and suddenly she had a lot more to worry about than finding her parents. She didn’t think she'd cope with one sexy Alpha, how will she handle the Black Widow, the Calvary, Mockingbird, the Deputy Director and the irresistibly cute Biochemist?Well, she’ll just have to cause trouble.(Most content in chapters is essentially Mature, but rated Explicit for smut scenes. Can be skipped if you just want the romance)
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Maria Hill/Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Jemma Simmons/Natasha Romanov/Bobbi Morse/Maria Hill, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 203
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a bit of a mix of Dom/Sub, Wolf Pack AU (but no actual wolves) and ABO. Essentially it has the sex aspects of dom/sub, with the pack bond dynamics of Wolf AU and the heat/rut stuff (probably) of ABO. Rated E, will defo get kinky, but also you can probably enjoy as a Porn with Plot and skip the porn if that ain’t your thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😉
> 
> DISCLAIMER: As this is an ABO story, there will be elements of possessiveness and power dynamics that might potentially stray into dubious territory. I do not intend to write any non-con sex scenes.

May had waited a long time to find her pack. She had been born an Alpha; her mother had been so proud. She had assumed she’d find all her mates in her early-20s. 

By the time she was 25 she had set her sights on SHIELD, aiming to utilise her natural gift of leadership, regardless of her unmated status. It wasn’t uncommon for packs to remain uncomplete for many years, as mates were born, or circumstances changed. Although it was hard when many of her friends had already found their pack. Her fellow Academy graduate, Phil Coulson, was an Omega who had found his Beta early on. Clint Barton. As Coulson rose through the ranks, they found their other Beta, Tony Stark, and against all plausible odds, Steve Rogers was their Alpha.

Not everyone was destined for a pack, most people were assigned one life partner. May was sometimes jealous of them, it would have made her life far easier.

She had found Maria Hill first, at age 30. A spunky academy cadet, barely 20 years old and not yet legal to drink. She was her Beta, although determined to prove she could be just as capable as any Alpha. May had fallen in love from their first meeting. Her mother thought she indulged Maria too much, allowed her a little more wiggle room than she should.

As long as her mark was on Maria’s neck, May was willing to give Fury’s second in command all the authority she needed. Of course, what May’s mother would never know was just how much Maria liked to let go of control in bed.

In retrospect, her time alone with Hill had been quite a light introduction to a pack, compared to the later chaos of the mix. Hill had found their second Beta, Bobbi, during a scout of the top academy recruits, a year later. The academy was also how they found their precious Omega, Jemma, a few years after that. Jemma had been barely shy of nineteen.

It was no wonder it took May so long to find them when they were all so bloody young.

They had settled into an easy rhythm: Hill became Deputy Director, May had retired from the field into training recruits, Jemma was still studying in the labs and Bobbi was climbing the ranks as a field agent.

Natasha was the wild card May had not been anticipating.

Natasha had just been assigned to Coulson after months of extensive assessment in a closed-off compound. May had been briefly stationed at the Hub to pay him a visit. Natasha had immediately attacked May, threatened by the presence of another Alpha. It took a long time to negotiate the pack dynamics, both Alphas fiercely dominant and possessive of their pack. The feud had ended when May allowed Nat to mark her, giving over ultimate authority to the younger woman. It wasn’t on her neck, that had been May’s condition, but that shimmering mark on her inner thigh was certainly Nat’s favourite spot.

It took Phil Coulson’s resurrection and a reassignment with Jemma, for May to finally find their other Omega.

* * *

May watched from the gantry as Coulson and Ward exited the SUV, dragging the hacker in tow. The girl stumbled out, bag over her head and hands tightly handcuffed behind her back. May bristled, her hackles rising as she spied Ward’s firm grip on her bicep.

There was a sweet smell in air. May frowned, wondering if it might’ve been a lingering scent in the lab from Jemma.

Ward manhandled the hacker up the ramp, and the scent drifted over to May. Her nostrils flared at the scent of daisies, cheap perfume and the undeniable cinnamon scent that marked her as one of her own. An Omega. The girl tripped up the ramp and Ward yanked her harshly back to her feet. May growled a warning, the pair stood still in alarm, the girl tensing and turning her head underneath the bag to find the source of the noise.

“Let go of her,” May ordered sharply, making her way down the spiral steps towards them. The girl stumbled back from her, Ward frowned and didn’t move his hand.

“She’s an active suspect,” Ward said defensively.

“I know she is,” May barked, “but she’s also my Omega so I suggest you unhand her _now_.”

May heard the girl’s sharp intake of breath, muffled from under the bag. Ward raised his eyebrows in surprise but let go of her mate and held his arms up in surrender as he backpedalled. The girl shuffled backwards away from May as she reached out to grab her, not making it far before May had her own steady grip on her arms.

She didn’t relax like most Omega’s would, she tensed up more and tried to move out of May’s lenient grip. May glanced over her outfit – purple shirt, black jeans, impractical boots and at least three necklaces. Certainly not a threat, and certainly someone who cared about fashion far more than May.

 _‘Tense shoulders, she’s defensive’_ Bobbi’s voice filtered into her head, as she saw through May’s eyes ‘ _Cheap necklaces. Shirt’s faded in the wash, not been ironed. She’s young. Living alone, maybe. Not much money.’_

“My eyes are up here,” the girl snarked, muffled by the bag.

“Quiet,” Ward snapped. May shot him an unamused eyebrow, he had the good sense to back down.

May didn’t entertain the new Omega with a reply, simply pulled her forwards and through the lab. Fitz and Simmons were out checking the crime scene. Coulson and Ward followed them as they navigated through the bus, the girl deliberately dragging her feet.

May unlocked the door to the Cage, leading her inside and easing her down onto the metal chair. She immediately tried to get back onto her feet, so May pushed her back down and gently locked her handcuffs to the metal bar instead of behind her back.

May could tell she was nervous, despite the attitude, by the way her chest rose and the fear pheromones pouring off her. She shot Coulson and Ward a pointed look. Coulson dismissed Ward but remained in the room.

“I’ll be supervising this interrogation,” he said to her, “You need a second pair of eyes.”

May almost scoffed that she had five pairs of eyes now, but let it slide. She turned to the girl, taking the bag off her head. She was _young,_ about as young as Jemma, May reckoned. Big wide brown eyes and lips coated in an alluring gloss.

 _‘Pretty,’_ Bobbi purred, _‘I was right, definitely young’._

Her otherwise perfectly curled hair was mussed up by the bag, and May had to resist reaching out to fix it, reminding herself that this was an active investigation.

If the hacker was affected by the sight of May, she didn’t let it show. She leant back, a challenging glint in her eyes as she locked her hands together casually on the table, staring May right in the eyes. May twitched, she couldn’t help it at the dominant posturing from the submissive. She was trouble alright.

 **“** Alright,” Coulson said, sensing the tension in the room. The girl didn’t even flicker her eyes over to him, just held May’s gaze, “Let’s start easy, what’s your name?”

The girl licked her lips and smiled pleasantly, “Cathy.”

May bristled. A lie.

“You’re lying,” she accused.

“What’s _your_ name?” the girl snapped back, addressing May and ignoring Coulson, “I like to know who my kidnappers are.”

“Agent May,” May replied evenly, “This is Agent Coulson. And your name is not Cathy.”

May saw the annoyed clench of the hackers’ jaw, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and traced imaginary lines with her finger on the metal desk. She was acting like she was any old Beta, or even an Alpha. May narrowed her eyes.

“ _Tell the truth,_ ” May ordered in her Alpha voice, urging the Omega to listen, "We're just trying to prevent an accident from happening."

* * *

Skye tensed, the strict command rolling over her, because of course the universe _had_ to assign her an Alpha who was part of the shady organisation interrogating her. It wasn’t fair.

Skye glared back, feeling the instinct to obey tight in her chest, tingling at the back of her neck, almost as though _Agent_ May had a hand physically wrapped around her scruff. Skye fought it; she didn’t _need_ to obey. She didn’t owe this woman anything. She was stronger than her instincts, even if she had never in her life felt so compelled.

Skye cursed her designation and curled her lip into a snarl as she glared back harder. _Stupid Alpha, stupid Omega instincts._

May narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on the desk next to Skye’s, towering over her. Skye jerked her hands away, the clang of the handcuffs ringing out against the metal bar.

“I will not repeat myself,” May began, “ _What is your name_?”

“Skye,” Skye bit back easily, ignoring how nice it felt to roll the truth off her tongue.

May’s nostrils flared. She titled her head, studying Skye. Her eyes felt like they could see into Skye’s soul. Skye resisted the urge to squirm in her seat under her powerful gaze.

“Your other name,” May asked.

“Mary Sue Poots,” Skye answered in a light tone, a smirk quirked on her lip. May wasn’t even asking the important questions. Mary Sue Poots was a nobody. It sounded even faker than the name Skye did.

“ _Good_ ,” May practically purred. Skye preened under the praise. The thought crossed her mind at how good it would feel to have ‘good girl’ roll off that tongue. To counter that terrifying thought, Skye rolled her eyes disrespectfully, leaning back in her chair. She took great pleasure in the way May’s breathing hitched and her hands tightened their grip on the table.

Well then, if May was equally affected by _her_ …

“Want to know what side of the bed I sleep on too?” Skye teased in a sultry tone, leaning forward so her necklace shone in the light and drew attention to her cleavage. She bit her lip in a way she knew worked without fail.

May’s hand twitched, but she maintained her composure. Agent Coulson looked away respectfully, May had no qualms dropping her eyes down to her cleavage, small smirk on her lip. 

“I don’t need to ask,” May replied coolly, flicking her eyes back to Skye, “You’ll be on _my_ side of the bed. Underneath me.”

Skye did her best to ignore the rush of lust at that sentence, and keep her face carefully blank, but she knew she had failed when May’s nose twitched, and her face morphed into an infuriatingly knowing smirk.

“You seem awfully confident,” Skye quipped before May could say anything, tapping a foot against the floor.

“I am,” May replied, “Now stop stalling and answer my questions.”

“But you haven’t asked any,” Skye answered with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

May’s jaw tightened. Skye raised a challenging eyebrow.

“We’ve been getting a little distracted,” Coulson said, stepping in.

His questions were harmless enough, and Skye obliged, defending her integrity when they accused her of starting the explosion to draw Mike out. She told herself that she answered more honestly not because the Alpha was there – hip cocked, arms crossed, jaw tight - but because Coulson honestly seemed like a good guy. And Skye did not want to go to jail.

She supposed having a high-ranking Alpha in SHIELD might come in handy sometime soon, all she’d have to do is bat her eyelashes and she’d be able to get access to any document she liked. She smirked, yeah, it might not be so bad.

* * *

She followed May and Coulson out to the conference room, thankfully free of the handcuffs. The other guy, an Alpha called Ward, seemed a little upset by her walking free, but he said nothing. He must know that May wouldn’t just let her go. Alpha’s never just let things go. It was a pain in the ass.

“Oh!” a girl exclaimed, stopping in her stride as she caught sight of Skye in the conference room. May put a possessive but reassuring hand on Skye’s shoulder as the pretty girl’s face lit up warmly, “Hello.”

Skye was already reeling from the revelation of the Alpha, she didn’t think she was ready to meet anyone else, but here she was – a cute British girl whose body language screamed ‘Omega!’. She smelt like May. Skye frowned, May never told her how many of them there were.

“This is Jemma Simmons,” May introduced them, “Jemma, this is Skye.”

Simmons waved shyly and Skye went to move forward confidently, determined to quickly establish herself. May, no doubt sensing Skye’s intent to assert herself over the other Omega, tugged her back. The hand on her shoulder keeping her in place and forcing Simmons to be the one to approach. Skye would have protested against May, if not for the cautious eyes of Coulson and Ward or the thinly veiled threats by which she was allowed to be out of the cell at all.

When Jemma moved closer Skye noticed the four shimmering silver mating marks patterning her neck. _Four!_ _Four_ were dominant above her. That was…that was _far_ too many.

Jemma stuck her hand out for a handshake. Skye took it confidently, aware of May breathing down her neck. Jemma’s hand was smooth and well-manicured, and she had a very pleasant smile. She seemed every bit the prim and proper Omega, as she dropped the handshake and willingly held May’s proffered hand. Skye almost rolled her eyes, trust her to get stuck with a T-1000 Alpha and a fellow little Miss Perfect Omega. No wonder May was such a hard ass.

Skye sighed. At least the packmates she had met so far were all gorgeous, bonding wouldn’t be too much of a chore. In fact, she could imagine Jemma bent over, May behind her…

“Skye!” May snapped, “Focus.”

Skye was startled, could May hear her thoughts already? She didn’t think that happened until they were properly mated. All eyes were on her, so she cleared her throat.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Mike Peterson?” Coulson re-iterated, “You said you got ID?”

“Oh, right.”

Skye gave them what she had, but they needed to get to her van for the sound recordings of the building. Of course, Agent May was the one who volunteered to drive.

* * *

An awkward silence settled over them in the SUV. Skye tried to take short breaths, not letting herself breathe in May’s intoxicating scent too deeply. It smelt like _home,_ or what Skye reckoned home smelled like to someone who had one. Warm, comforting, like snuggling by a fire.

She stared out the window as the city flew by, it wasn’t necessary to give directions, they already knew where her van was. The air buzzed with an unacknowledged energy, and Skye found her gaze unconsciously drawn back to May. Her instincts wanted her to manoeuvre over the gearshift and climb into May’s lap. It would calm the anxiety rippling around her body. She chewed her lip, her leg bouncing uncontrollably with the nervous energy.

May was breathing deeply, measured, her face calm as she concentrated on the road. She had gorgeous silky hair, smooth skin, strong hands that gripped the steering wheel –

“See something you like?” May said, eyes not moving from the road.

Skye cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the city. The car rolled to a stop at a red light. A couple walked by what was clearly a female Alpha with her arms around her Omega as they laughed at some joke.

A hand was suddenly on her knee. Skye jumped in surprise, as May’s warm hand stilled the jiggling limb. Skye immediately felt more settled, which slightly alarmed her, even if her body weren’t feeling anxious anymore.

“You don’t want an Alpha,” May stated. Skye couldn’t tell if she was challenging Skye to refuse or simply stating what was fact.

“Not really."

“You don’t want any of the pack,” May continued, “There are three more you’ve never met. You don’t even feel curious about them?”

“Not really,” Skye repeated, even though that was a lie and they both knew it. She _was_ curious.

“So, you plan to ignore us,” May stated again, “Pretend your designation doesn’t exist.”

Skye didn’t deny it. It had been her first thought. 

May squeezed her knee gently, before swiftly moving her hand to the gearshift as the lights changed to green. Skye’s shoulders slumped, heart feeling heavy at the rejection she felt with the loss of the hand. 

“Okay,” May said simply, "Whenever you're ready." 

She kept up a stubborn silence but May made no attempts to break it. They soon reached her van, Skye scrambling out of the SUV as fast as she could, grateful for a breath of fresh air that wasn’t May. Her nose wrinkled immediately, ‘fresh’ might have been an optimistic term for the smell of the alley.

She saw May’s disapproving survey of the alley and her van, and Skye felt herself become protective of her home. She picked the lock on the side door easily. May shot her a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Skye said defensively, “It’s not like you let me take my car keys with me when you kidnapped me.”

She could sense May’s _strong_ criticism of the state of her living, as she rummaged through her belongings, finding some cables to start up her router again. May crossed her arms, peeking into the mess. Skye wanted to snap at her for being judgemental but didn’t want to prove she cared about her opinion.

“This isn’t safe,” May finally said, voice surprisingly soft.

Skye scowled at her, “ _You_ try running away with $300 at 17.”

May’s jaw tightened in possessive anger and her fingers flexed as though she was fighting the urge to grab Skye. Skye knew the anger was directed at the situation, but still resented May for it. She deliberately took her time to spite May, firing up her laptop to check the sound files and send them to Fitz.

She made sure to tuck her SD card into her bra, before turning to May, “That should do it.”

But then her Alpha was knocked out by Mike Peterson, and suddenly she was being kidnapped again.

* * *

May was livid. Mike had Skye and he was recklessly leading her mate and even _his child_ into danger. He could explode any moment. She had just got the stubborn, infuriating hacker, she wasn’t going to let her die.

She mentally blocked herself from her mates, they were usually too busy anyway to lurk in her mind, but she didn’t want the distraction.

It was a good thing Skye was street smart, May was proud as she kicked a guy in the nuts and found her escape. May was caught by a thug, had to fight her way out – easily, but she lost sight of Skye. She followed the sweet scent, leading her up to the roof where Mike had her arm in a death grip.

She saw in slow motion as the fake cop took a shot at Mike. He pushed Skye away, she fell to the floor – thankfully out of harm’s way. May was sprinting, but too far from the cop who shot again. Mike keeled over the railing with the force, but May couldn’t look to see if he’d survived as the cop reloaded and pointed the gun at Skye.

May swept his legs out from under him, wrestling the gun to the ground before knocking him out with a swift punch. She checked he was out, before looking up to Skye, shaking the stray hair from her eyes.

Skye looked ruffled, out of breath and a little scared. When they caught eyes, she had a little quirk to her lip as she looked her up and down, almost as though she were checking her out. _Was she turned on by that?_

Skye was still staring at May in awe as she offered her a hand to stand up. Skye took her head without protest and May pulled her up, feeling the fast jump of Skye’s pulse under hand. It was faint, they hadn’t bonded yet, but May could swear she felt attraction from her. She must be more of an Omega than she wanted to admit if seeing May fight turned her on.

May pressed a brief kiss to Skye’s temple, one that left a lingering pleasant tingling on Skye’s skin even as she grabbed her hand and pulled her back into danger.

* * *

It had not been a surprise to anyone on the team when Coulson offered Skye a position of the plane. May was her Alpha, Jemma was her Omega, and she had enough skill to stand on her own two feet in the team. The entire rest of her pack were ranking members of SHIELD. It made sense.

Ward wasn’t terribly happy, feeling that Skye was being given mate-privilege, but Coulson was quick to assure him that if she crossed a line, they’d happily send her to live with the more than capable supervising eyes of Maria Hill or Natasha Romanoff. There wasn’t much Skye could do wrong under those watchful eyes.

Skye was not surprised either. She wasn’t particularly happy, but she knew the deal. Join SHIELD and be with your mates, or don’t join SHIELD and be with your mates you’ve never met but with less fun things to do and no freedom. It was an easy choice. Besides, SHIELD was exciting, had the answers she wanted, and she knew she was damn good at her job.

So, she packed up her van, wondering if she’ll ever see it again.

“Would you like some help?” Jemma asked timidly, stood with her hands clasped together nervously as Skye shoved clothes into a bag.

Skye looked up; she would usually say no, not wanting anyone else to be touching her few precious personal belongings but upsetting Jemma – who so far had been nothing but kind to her – felt wrong.

“Sure,” Skye said brightly, smiling at the other Omega. She could feel an easy camaraderie with the other female genius on the plane, someone who was also naïve but wanted a sense of adventure. Someone who did not have any desire to control her every move.

Jemma’s face broke into a toothy smile, climbing into the van next to her. There wasn’t a whole lot of space, but Jemma made it work.

“This is nice,” Jemma commented, picking up her hula girl from the dash.

“Got it from the car dealer when I bought this piece of junk,” Skye said, “I know it’s tacky, but it’s been through a lot with me.”

“Throw or Keep?”

“Keep.”

Jemma placed it carefully into the cardboard box, with the same organised care she had shown all the other items in there. There weren’t many, but Skye was pleased Jemma treated them all as though they were important, even if they had little real value.

It went much quicker together, Skye sacrificing half of the computer junk in favour of a few USB sticks and her laptop. SHIELD could have the servers; they were patchy at best anyway. She had managed to find all her scattered clothes and put them into a pile, whilst Jemma had quietly re-folded each item to fit them into her duffle.

Jemma’s eyebrows rose and her eyes shone teasingly when handling some of Skye’s lingerie, to which Skye put a finger to her lips and threw her a wink. Skye was just finished chucking the duffle out the side of the van, much to Jemma’s chagrin, when Fitz appeared looking as excited as ever.

“May says she needs you,” Fitz told Jemma, “Something about Bobbi.”

Jemma nodded, squeezing Skye’s hand once before leaving to find May. Fitz turned to her with a grin as he took the box from her arms and hurried her up the ramp.

“I’m glad to have you on board,” Fitz said, as he led the way up the spiral staircase to the upper level, “Always good to have another Omega with us, and of course any mate of Jemma’s is a friend of mine.”

He led her through the swish living quarters she’d already seen, opening out to a common area surrounded by little pod-like bunks.

“Simmons doesn’t have a bunk,” Fitz babbled, “She shares with May and I’m sure you’ll be the same since…” he trailed off at Skye’s unamused glare, “Well I suppose, only if you want to that is. Although hers is bigger, and comfier or so I’m told. Since she’s the pilot and all.”

Skye spied an open empty bunk and dumped her bags on top, “This is fine.”

Fitz wiped his palms on his jeans nervously.

“Who’s Bobbi?” Skye asked, curious.

“Oh, she’s a Level 7 Field Agent,” Fitz answered, “She’s really cool. She’s with Maria Hill right now, Natasha had to leave for an undercover mission.”

“And who’s Natasha?” Skye asked with a frown. So many names to remember.

“You don’t know?” Fitz exclaimed, looking thoroughly surprised.

Skye shook her head with a frown.

“Black Widow? She’s your other Alpha?”

Did Fitz just say Black Widow? As in THE sexiest member of the Avengers and ‘her Alpha’ in one sentence? Surely not.

“ _Black Widow_ is my what!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye struggles to resist her cravings for her mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah there are a lot of people interested in this story! Sorry updates won't be regular, but I'll try.
> 
> Chapter contains smut (vanilla for now hehe)

Skye jostled against Jemma as the off-road SUV hit another rough pothole on the patchy dirt-track through the Peruvian jungle. It was jarring, being thrown from an airfield in LA to the middle of the jungle. 

She had barely had time to process that bombshell Fitz had dropped on her that _Black Widow_ was her _Alpha,_ before Coulson was dragging them on their first mission to find an ‘0-8-4’. She was burning with questions to ask Jemma or May about it, but May was deliberately giving her a wide berth, and Jemma told her gently to focus on the mission and put personal things aside for now. _How can she focus??_

Jemma reached out a hand and intertwined it with hers, gripping it in a tight grip as they bumped another rocky patch. Outwardly Jemma looked happy – excited even, but Skye could tell she was a little nervous. Not surprisingly, since she appeared to be about as green as Skye to all this.

As soon as they parked, May was out of the door, disappearing to do a perimeter check and leaving Coulson to explain what on earth was going on. FitzSimmons babbled away and she sort of just…hung out, wondering if every mission was going to suck this much. Between feeling useless and Ward’s impassive stare, even the cool temple didn’t seem quite so cool anymore. She wished there was something less boring to do.

A few minutes later and she wished she hadn’t thought that.

She also wished she could say they _didn’t_ all hide behind the closest alpha when they were hailed with gunshots, but instincts aside, none of them were even remotely prepared for combat. Ward shielded them until May came screeching in with the SUV like some crazy knight in shining armour and they scrambled into the car.

It was absolutely insane but May drove like a badass and they made it into the hangar without being shot in the head - by some miracle. Skye slid out of the car, relieved to be alive as the adrenaline thundered through her veins.

Jemma practically ran into May’s arms as soon as the doors were secured, burying her face into the alpha’s neck. May closed her eyes in contentment as she held the other omega close. Skye scuffed her feet against the floor and leant back against the SUV, feeling as though she was intruding on their intimate moment.

She wanted to run into Agent May’s arms too but didn’t. She knew clinging to May would help calm the lingering fear and unease in her chest/ May threaded her hands gently through Jemma’s hair and Skye pushed down her jealousy for Jemma. She wasn’t jealous. She didn’t need to cling to an Alpha.

May shot her a questioning eyebrow over the top of Jemma’s head, a look so intense that it made Skye look down at the grate in the floor. It didn’t help that the alpha’s eyes raked thoroughly over her as she checked for injuries. Skye forced herself to look up and give her a short nod. She was _fine._

Her hands were shaking, but she fisted them and hugged her arm to herself for comfort. She could sense May’s concern, so she straightened up and shot grumpy Ward a smile – immediately latching onto his arm to annoy him with questions about the cool weapon thingy he used to knock the bad guys out.

* * *

May thought the mission _had_ been going well. The 084 was safely in the cargo hold and both her omega’s survived without a scratch. She had checked Jemma over, and allowed Skye to give her a cursory nod in assurance. She wanted nothing more than to scoop them both up and hide them in her bunk until the 084 and Agent Reyes’ men were off the plane, but she knew when she’d signed up alongside Jemma that this would happen.

So, May hid in the plane cockpit, well, not hiding exactly, but staying out of the way. She wasn’t entirely needed to fly the plane past the point of take-off but being around Skye in post-mission adrenaline wasn’t a test she needed right now. The fates had blessed her with an easy omega in Jemma, so it made sense that the next one was stubborn as a mule and wanted to look after herself. Omegas were pre-disposed to a slew of mental and physical issues if they didn’t get regular contact with their pack, so there were multiple reasons to get her marked as soon as possible. Guidance on the issue tended to encourage bonding within the first week, but then again most omega’s wanted nothing more.

May sighed, and took a deep steadying breath, and it was only then that she noticed the strange smell of gas…

She jolted awake, immediately assessing her environment. Skye was on her right, sitting-up. Tied-up? May certainly had her wrists tied behind her with what felt like a zip tie. From the scent Jemma was there too, and she was definitely afraid. May eased herself up, realising they must be in the hangar.

She checked her omega’s over, relieved to see they looked unharmed, although concern still flittered over her as she took in the way they were zip-tied to the hangar doors. Skye didn’t look afraid but was looking at her expectantly.

“How do we get out of here?” Jemma asked, voice as polite as usual. May sent calming pheromones over the two, happy that even Skye relaxed her shoulders, before coming up with a plan. 

The resulting ten minutes were crazy and dangerous, but they survived with a hole in the plane and no casualties. A success, with all things considering.

She was proud of Skye’s quick thinking to open the safety raft. Hopefully now it would convince Ward she had a deserved spot on the plane, even if it did little to earn his trust.

May didn’t trust her professionally either, but she hoped she could reign Skye in. It was her job as an alpha after all. Keep the pack out of trouble, keep them safe, keep them close.

Her omega kept her distance when they shared a drink to watch the rocket launch, hung at the back on her phone. Jemma was busy excitedly watching the rocket, but May had seen this all before, and she was watching Skye. She was on her phone, typing, but she was biting her lip nervously.

May just wanted to reach out and gently tug the lip from Skye’s teeth, but she narrowed her eyes instead. Skye looked guilty, especially when she looked up from her phone and hastily put it away. She avoided looking at her alpha but May knew she could feel her scrutinising stare. Her jaw was set proudly, but her foot was tapping nervously, and she had her arms crossed defensively. Whatever it was she was doing; May had a feeling it would end with Skye folded over her lap. She rarely had to punish her subs, but she had reason to believe Skye would soon become well acquainted with May’s palm.

May sighed, tugging Jemma closer to her side. She’d let the omega make her mistakes and face the consequences on her own. Skye’s hormones were jumping all over the place, and it wouldn’t be long before her craving for the bond, and the pack, would override her pride.

* * *

Skye couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t for lack of trying. She was exhausted and she pressed her eyes tightly closed, but there was the persistent nagging that her heart pumping. The feeling of being unsafe. The itching craving for comfort that starting in her heart but found its way all the way to her toes.

She knew the feeling well. She had a whole brightly coloured pamphlet buried it in the bottom of her duffle that outlined the omega biology behind ‘touch starvation’ and a list of side-effects with a number to call and the name of an omega centre tagged on the bottom. The beta on the corner of the street had handed it to her with a pointed look and Skye had taken it with a scowl. It was frustrating to have her body broadcast to the whole world that she was lonely.

She didn’t visit the centre, but she did call Miles to get her fix and then left him as soon as she could. The pamphlet would have called that ‘unhealthy coping mechanisms leading to withdrawal issues’, but Skye called it an ‘essential fuck’.

She was just glad that the universe didn’t screw over omega’s with heats until they had bonded with their mates. Even though the pounding headache and heat radiated from her forehead made her suspicious of that biological fact too. She might not be going into heat but even her tastebuds seemed to be craving May’s presence.

Skye growled, kicking off her weighted blankets (SHIELD issue for omegas) that had begun to feel too warm. She slipped out of bed, ignoring the dizzy rush in her head as she slid her pod door open as quietly as possible.

She could hear Fitz’ soft snoring from his bunk next to hers, and Ward’s quiet breathing. She decided a glass of water might help her headache. As she padded silently across the thin carpet, she could feel the soft rumble of the moving plane beneath her feet. She wondered if May had a destination in mind or if they were flying in circles.

The glass of water was a good idea, it was refreshing against her parched throat. There was a strange humming sound just past the galley, almost like _moaning._ Skye tiptoed forward, placing the glass down on the counter as she frowned. It almost sounded like it was coming from the cockpit, but everyone was sleeping so – oh. _Oh._

May’s bunk – the fancy bigger pilot’s bunk - was just behind the kitchen, on the way to the cockpit so she could rush to the rescue in an emergency. Skye felt her face grow hot as the harsh breathing and keening moans coming from the bunk reached her ears. She should turn on her heel and run back to her bunk, but part of her was too curious for her own good. She slid quietly closer, hovering just a few feet from the sliding door and even the pilot’s bunk wasn’t properly soundproofed. Another strangled moan pierced the air and she realised with wide eyes that whoever it was, Jemma in all likelihood (Skye didn’t think May even _knew_ how to moan) must be gagged.

If Skye’s face felt hot before, it was positively blazing now. Her nostrils flared as the scent of Jemma’s arousal rushed towards her, unable to help her mouth-watering and heart thundering at the intoxicating scents rushing from the bunk. She pressed her thighs firmly together, crossing them at the ankles to soothe the ache in her core.

Skye didn’t realise the noise had quieted before a voice made her heart skip a beat.

“Are you going to join us, or just stand there, Skye?” May drawled from inside the bunk.

Skye squeaked, high tailing it out of there before she did something stupid like join them and before she could embarrass herself anymore. On her way back she noticed May had left her leather jacket folded on the armchair.

She snagged it before she could have second thoughts, running back to the bunk and sliding the door shut. Her heart was racing, but she clambered into to bed, drawing the blanket tight around her as if it would squash down the desire running through her veins.

She buried into the sheets, bunching May’s jacket close to her chest, and burying her nose in it. It smelt safe, and warm. She felt her heartbeat gradually calm with every second she breathed in the scent.

Skye fell asleep quickly, jacket clutched to her chest and thoughts of May soothing her dreams.

* * *

“What did you call me here for, AC?” Skye asked, taking a seat from across him in the lounge. They hadn’t talked much, but she was glad he requested the meeting. It was getting boring hanging out with nothing to do, especially as she’d been avoiding May as much as she could after being caught like a weird voyeur.

Coulson slid a packet full of paperwork over to her with his familiar smile, “It’s just a formality,” he reassured her.

Skye thumbed through it. It was all about packmates and mate bonding within SHIELD. There were _multiple_ disclosure forms for her to sign. Her eyebrows rose at the Level 10 clearance stamped on one of the forms.

“I get access to Level 10?” she exclaimed, unable to keep the glee out of her voice. Coulson frowned disapprovingly.

“No,” he clarified, “But one of your Beta’s is Deputy Director of SHIELD. That means she _might_ let Level 10 information slip, and this is to ensure you don’t talk. You are obligated to disclose if such an event happens, as is the mate who told you.”

Skye sighed, “I suppose I should have expected that. Scary big brother and all that.”

She thumbed her way through the remaining document, “Torture negotiation?” she read out loud, “Security detail?”

Coulson nodded, his face grave, “You have multiple high-ranking mates who possess highly sensitive information, one is even an Avenger. It is not unheard of for an enemy to hit an alpha where it hurts.”

Skye gulped.

“Only Director Fury, the members of this bus and your mates know of your existence,” Coulson reassured her, “We’d like to keep it that way.”

“The universe just had to bond me to all the goddam high-ranking high-profile women in SHIELD,” Skye muttered.

She’d done her research, and that was pretty much the make-up of the group. Skye felt like a potato sack amongst roses.

Coulson placed one more document on the pile, but it didn’t look like the rest. Skye frowned, picking it up. It was a pamphlet, titled ‘Packmates in the workplace’ and ‘A guide to safe bonding’.

Skye cringed.

“For your consideration,” Coulson said, “The relationship between yourself and your teammates is integral to the success of my team. Any issues with bonding affect all of us.”

“It’s going fine,” Skye defended.

Coulson raised an eyebrow and pointed to the leaflet, “Read it.”

* * *

Skye laughed, leaning against Jemma as she giggled, both sat on a lab table. Fitz’ impression of Ward, really was quite amusing.

She had taken to hiding away in the lab with Jemma and Fitz, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere as they bickered, and it was well out of May’s way. She could easily search through the surveillance tasks assigned to her in the lab. Fitz was also an omega, and so at least down here high-ranking agents or dominants couldn’t issue out benign orders. The pair rolled their eyes at the term, but Skye enjoyed May’s quiet annoyance when she called them ‘Omega-3’.

She was beginning to grow to like Jemma, comforted by the little touches here and there and Jemma’s quiet but caring demeanour. It satisfied some of her touch cravings nicely, even if by nature Jemma didn’t have the pheromones to properly soothe her.

“My name’s Grant Ward, and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinkie,” Jemma imitated, with an exaggerated accent, “Blindfolded."

“At least imitating May is easy,” Skye sighed, closing the lid of her laptop – not like she was making much progress on the thousands of protocols May was having her memorise, “You just have to keep a stern face on and say, _‘No Skye’_ and ‘ _Don’t touch that Skye_ ’ and ‘ _Do what you’re told, Skye’_ every five seconds.”

Jemma put a comforting hand on her arm, “She’s not so bad when you get to know her,” Jemma soothed, “She can be a little harsh, but it’s because she cares.”

Skye snorted, “She’s anal about everything.”

Jemma shot her an absolutely _filthy_ smirk and Skye was shocked to see the dirty expression on the omega who wore a shirt _and_ tie.

“Oh, she definitely is,” Jemma said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

Skye wanted to take back her words, and for the ground to swallow her up. A blush sent warmth all the way to the tips of her ears.

Jemma laughed, a full belly-laugh that still sounded like chiming bells, “Oh Skye,” she said endearingly. Skye felt a rush of affection for her, hearing the same inflection in the voice as she gave Fitz whenever he did something silly.

The boy in question was currently red as a tomato and stubbornly refusing to look at them.

* * *

Skye’s skin tingled uncomfortably, like a fiery case of pins and needles. Her eyes fixed on the palm of May’s hand as she stirred a mug of tea in the kitchen. She _needed_ those hands on her skin, to feel May’s warm fingertips, to be enveloped in those strong arms. The craving was _strong,_ almost as strong as the mouth-watering scent that hit her whenever May entered a room. Her heart hammered, anxiety on edge. She knew one touch, one hug even, from May would help her calm down. It was omega biology 101, prolonged time away from an alpha could cause restlessness, loneliness, and this undeniable need.

May was distracted, taking out the sugar for Jemma’s cup of tea. If Skye brushed past her to get the coffee grounds in the cupboard next to her to get her own coffee, and if their hands brushed just a little, then it wasn’t _exactly intentional,_ Skye reasoned.

She stepped up to the cupboard and executed the plan flawlessly. A split-second rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins as she neared May before their fingers brushed and her heart almost sighed in contentment. She pulled away quickly, as if May’s hands were made of hot coals and refused to make eye contact even though she felt May’s gaze on the side of her face.

What she didn’t factor into the plan, however, was for May’s gentle hand to curl over her wrist. Skye’s mouth felt dry as she turned to May in surprise and tried to ignore how nice it felt to have May’s thumb brush lightly against her pulse. A knowing smile flittered across May’s face as her other hand moved to cradle the side of Skye’s face. Her palm was warm, her fingers sending a pleasant tingle on her skin as they slid into the hair by her ear. Skye couldn’t resist closing her eyes as the feeling washed over her.

“ _Good girl_ ,” May praised, seeing the way Skye responded by titling her neck to the side a little and sensing the rush of joy through her, even if Skye’s eyes flew open in denial. 

“Come to me when you’re ready,” May reminded her, pleased when Skye didn’t attempt to resist the contact. She leant forward, pressing a cheeky peck to Skye’s lips, before pulling away. She saw the disappointment flash in Skye’s eyes as her fingers slipped away and she turned to pick up Jemma’s tea.

Skye can play this game for as long as she wants. May had Jemma to satisfy the intense cravings the omega invoked, but Skye had nothing but her own fingers. May smirked, taking a sip of Jemma’s tea as she made her way down to the lab. Skye was not as subtle as she thought she was, and May couldn’t wait to hear those keening whimpers underneath her.

* * *

There was a soft knock on her bunk door, Skye drew her attention away from her laptop, moving over to answer. It was late evening, and she wondered who had come to her so late. Jemma stood on the other side, raising a bag full of brightly packaged candy in her hand.

“I brought chocolate,” she said, and raised her other hand – a bottle of champagne, “And alcohol. Would you like a movie night? You don’t have to, of course, if you’re busy and you just want time alone or-”

“I’d love to,” Skye said, interrupting Jemma’s anxious tirade.

Jemma smiled in relief, and Skye stepped aside to allow her in.

“No packlink,” Jemma assured her, “It’s just us.”

Skye nodded, giving Jemma a grateful smile.

“Sorry it’s a bit of a mess,” she apologised, shifting her jacket and laptop from the bed to make Jemma space, kicking away dirty laundry. Jemma’s comforting scent wafted in, and Skye smiled as the scent settled her more.

Jemma paid no heed to the mess, easily kicking off her shoes and settling on the bed. She gestured to the candies.

“Thought I’d bring you some of my favourite British chocolate,” Jemma explained, holding up bright red packages, deep blue ones, all unfamiliar to Skye, “Maltesers, Cadbury, Galaxy....”

“You really want to share your rations with me?” Skye asked, surprised, and touched.

“Rations?” Jemma giggled, “Yes, I suppose they are.”

Jemma patted the spot next to her and Skye got the hint, flopping down onto it with far less elegance.

“So,” Skye began, playfully nudging her socked feet against Jemma’s, “What movie are we gonna watch?”

They settled on the classic ‘The Princess Diaries’ and Skye gleefully announced Jemma the long-lost queen of Genovia, because of her accent – of course.

She gravitated closer toward Jemma throughout the film, unconsciously shifting into her packmates’ touch until they were leaning back against the headboard. Skye snuggling into Jemma’s side, with Jemma’s arm hugging her waist and one leg thrown over hers. It was partly because even the warm press of Jemma’s body against hers was calming and she never wanted to leave it, and partly because the bed wasn’t big enough for them to be far apart.

Skye concentrated on the film, letting the comforting comedy of the film wash over her and forget about her other troubles for a while. When it ended neither shifted to move her laptop, just watched the screen idly as the credits rolled.

“Skye?” Jemma murmured.

Jemma shifted and Skye raised her head from where it had been resting on Jemma’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Skye replied in the same hushed tone, making eye contact with Jemma for the first time in an hour. Jemma looked a little nervous.

“Why don’t you want to accept the bond?” Jemma asked, tone gentle, “Your soulmates?”

Skye sighed, picking at the frayed edges on her jeans.

“It’s not that I don’t want you Jemma,” Skye said, “It’s just…” she ran a hand through her hair tiredly, “I became a hacker because I needed to fend for myself. My whole life has been a struggle on my own. The idea of just...giving that over to strangers because we’re biologically compatible never sat well with me. Plus being an omega…well you know how vulnerable it is. I know logically soulmates are not going to be like most asshole alphas, and we’re supposed to be all madly in love or something, but I’m biologically dependent and it freaking _sucks_.”

Jemma nodded, “I’m sorry if we pushed you.”

Skye nodded, nudging Jemma’s side gratefully.

“So, what are they like?” She asked, taking a swig straight from the champagne bottle, “The others?”

“Well, you’ve met May,” Jemma began, “I promise she’s softer once you get to know her. She’s an alpha, so she wants to keep the pack safe, and she does care, even when she’s being what you like to call a ‘hard ass’.”

Skye snorted, “Because it’s true.”

Jemma sighed but continued, “Our other Alpha is Natasha, you know of course as one of the Avengers, and if you think May’s a hard-ass well…let’s just say Nat’s a little more strict. She’s more… _creative_ with her punishments.”

Skye groaned, burying her face into Jemma’s shoulder and murmured, “She’s sexy though, right?”

“Oh yes,” Jemma said, her eyes even looking a little dreamy, “Incredibly sexy. She’s soft too, when she gets to trust you, but I swear she could snap a guys neck with her thighs in two seconds.”

“Damn,” Skye breathed, “Are they all just sexy ninjas?”

“Relatively speaking, yes,” Jemma replied, “Maria Hill is our Beta, she’s the deputy director of SHIELD. As I’m sure you are aware.”

“Do all of our mates just have annoyingly high positions in SHIELD?”

“I wouldn’t say it was ‘annoying’,” Jemma rebuked, “Quite handy actually. Bobbi Morse is a Level 7 field agent, she’s the last beta in the pack. She’s also a sexy ninja, but she’s the more easy-going one.”

Skye snorted, “Well I’m glad at least one of them is. Can’t have too many alphas in the bedroom, or we won’t know who to take orders from.”

Jemma didn’t blush at the jibe, but she did look down at her hands.

“It’s nice to let go,” Jemma admitted, “Follow orders. And it’s _always_ a good time, they’re all rather skilled in the bedroom department.”

Skye smirked, “You like to follow orders, huh?”

Jemma blushed, “It makes me feel good.”

Skye smiled knowingly, “I know,” she said, with a sigh. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy submitting to others, she was an omega after all and the rush was like nothing else, but…

“Being bad’s more fun though,” she added with a mischievous smirk.

Jemma pushed her shoulder in jest, “Of course you’d be one of _those_.”

“One of _who_?” Skye asked with a frown.

“A brat,” Jemma said, smile on her lips.

“I am not!” Skye protested, but she wasn’t annoyed. Jemma raised an eyebrow, “Okay, well, maybe...” she admitted, “But it’s way more fun when you give them a reason to punish you.”

Jemma looked scandalous, but her eyes were not judgemental.

“I’m sure you can give them plenty of reasons, Skye,” Jemma teased.

Skye opened her mouth to retort but Jemma put a hand over her mouth, “And I don’t need to hear them. Or I’m an accessory to your crimes.”

Skye rolled her eyes but smiled behind the hand. She was still smiling when Jemma pulled away and looked down at her hands, playing with her nails to avoid eye contact.

“Thank you,” she said, after a minute of silence, “I needed this.”

“Anytime,” Jemma promised, her voice incredibly sincere.

Skye’s breath hitched. Jemma was looking at her with such warm love in her eyes. No-one had loved her so unconditionally like that, as though she didn’t need to do anything to deserve it, but just because she was Skye.

“Maybe soulmates aren’t so bad,” Skye whispered.

Jemma smiled, a genuine, beaming smile that didn’t expect anything in return. Skye reached out, wiping a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Jemma’s mouth. The gesture was intimate, but Jemma leant into it without hesitation.

“I’m not a stranger _now,_ am I?” Jemma teased, licking her lips – tongue swiping over where Skye’s thumb still rested on the corner of her mouth.

Skye couldn’t help herself. Jemma was right there looking at her like she was her world, a part of _her_ pack, her soft lips under Skye’s thumb. Skye leaned in, and captured Jemma’s lips in a shy kiss. Jemma’s lips were soft, hesitatingly nudging back against her. She tasted like chocolate and champagne and _Jemma._

Skye pressed harder into her mate, her body suddenly alight with desire that started in her chest and ended in her core. Jemma’s hand curled around her waist, warmth pressing into the soft flesh at her hip through her shirt. Skye lost herself in the kiss, lips slanting against Jemma’s in increasing desperation, but Jemma pressed back with just as much force. Skye ran her hands over Jemma’s neck, fingers tingling as it found purchase on Jemma’s bare skin - pulling Jemma towards her.

Jemma pulled back, and Skye groaned, her breath blowing against Skye’s nose as she fought for air. Not wanting to lose the contact that set her nerves ablaze, Skye moved over to straddle Jemma’s thighs, settling into the other omega’s lap. She pressed her lips to Jemma’s neck, lips skimming over Jemma’s smooth mating marks. She hesitated a lick over Jemma’s marks, wondering what compelled her to do so before the scent flooded her mouth, and she couldn’t get enough. Jemma whimpered; the noise drawn from the back of her throat with Skye’s ministrations.

The taste of Jemma was soft, floral omega, but intoxicating and underneath there was something strong, something that was May too. She pressed herself down, trying to get friction against the ache on her clit, grinding down on top of Jemma as she arched her back to press closer.

Jemma’s back hit the wall behind her, and her hands snapped to Skye’s waist, pulling her flush against her body. Jemma’s neck wasn’t enough, so Skye slipped her hands under Jemma’s shirt, fingers brushing the smooth skin of her abdomen, skimming the top of her ribs by her bra. Jemma sought out Skye’s mouth, a hand tugging her from her neck to take her lips again. Skye moaned, too desperate to be ashamed.

“Are you sure?” Jemma murmured between hot kisses that made Skye’s head spin. Skye fought to think through her lust-filled haze, what wasn’t she sure about? She needed Jemma.

“ _Skye,_ ” Jemma said firmly, a strong hand on Skye’s chin to stop her from chasing another kiss. Skye frowned, rolled her hips against Jemma to get her to move again. Grateful for rough jeans to drag her clit against.

“We’ll bond,” Jemma reminded her, “Are you _sure_ you want that?”

Skye nodded enthusiastically. She wanted Jemma, needed Jemma, needed to feel Jemma on her, needed to feel Jemma shuddering from under her tongue. Consequences be damned, it was just the other omega. It wasn’t like she was bonding with the alpha of the pack.

“Want you,” Skye whined, pulling at Jemma’s shirt, “Do _you_ want to?”

Jemma nodded, searching Skye’s eyes for assurance. Skye ripped her shirt off in response, smugly satisfied to see Jemma eyes drawn immediately to her breasts. She was wearing her favourite black lacy bralette, coincidentally one of the ones Jemma had been eyeing up whilst she packed.

Jemma’s hands reached up to palm Skye through the thin material and she moaned, pressing her body closer into Jemma’s hands. Jemma leant forward, surprising Skye by mouthing at her hardening nipple. Skye shuddered, feeling heat pool downwards and the increasing wetness gather below. She wrapped her fist into the Jemma’s hair at the nape of neck, grounding herself as she pressed into the touch.

Jemma deftly unhooked the clasp, and Skye shrugged her arms out of it, desperate to feel Jemma’s mouth against her naked flesh. Jemma’s hot breath skimmed against her nipple, gooseflesh rising across her body as Jemma’s tongue suddenly flicked out. Skye moaned, clinging onto Jemma as her arousal heightened impossibly under Jemma’s tongue. She cursed when Jemma flattened her tongue against her and gently sucked, clenching her thighs to hold herself together.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jemma breathed, fingers splaying out against Skye’s ribs as she leant back to drink the girl in. The top of her thumbs skimming across both of Skye’s nipples in a teasing, barely-there touch that drove Skye crazy.

“I bet you’re gorgeous too,” Skye said, voice dark and sultry. She reached out, grabbing Jemma by the cute little tie she wore and tugged it to pull her closer. Their mouths inches away as she murmured, “If you ever take that off.”

Jemma got the hint. She sat back and shrugged off the tie in one easy swoop. She set about carefully undoing all the little buttons, but Skye grabbed her hands to stop her. Skye grasped the bottom of the shirt, tugging it up and over Jemma’s head.

Skye expected to be able to take her time exploring Jemma’s chest too – she had a cute little white bra with polka dots and a bow on, but the scientist quickly removed that before Skye could properly admire. Skye pouted, but reached out to touch Jemma’s impressive chest, marvelling at how well they filled her hands. Jemma shivered; nipples already taut before Skye even touched them. She brought her lips to Jemma, licking a teasing circle around the pink bud.

Skye’s desperate ache came back in full force and she moved to Jemma’s blue jeans, unzipping the front and dipping a finger teasingly in, feeling the soft cotton of Jemma’s panties. Jemma pressed closer and Skye found her clit, rubbing gently through the material as she continued caressing Jemma’s breasts with her tongue. Jemma moved forward, latching onto Skye’s neck. Skye shivered, Jemma’s tongue caressing against her mating glands in a way that made her spine tingle.

Skye was distracted, and with a surprised squeak she landed on her back, Jemma hovering over her. Jemma continued to latch onto her neck, sucking right over her gland and her pussy practically throbbing at the sensation. Impatiently Skye shrugged off her own jeans and panties at once, tugging them down her hips. Jemma helped, pulling them off her ankles before looking down at her body with a glowing smile.

Jemma glided a knuckle down Skye’s chest, stroking along her abdomen before lengthening out to stroke along her dripping folds.

“Exquisite,” Jemma observed, languidly stroking along her pussy, but not touching where she needed her most. Skye growled, grabbing Jemma’s finger to guide her upwards but Jemma’s other hand grabbed Skye’s wrists, pinning them to the bed.

A thrill sent up Skye’s spine at the dominating gesture, thrusting her hips up against Jemma in retaliation. She wanted to flip them over, have _her_ way with Jemma.

“You’ll get your turn,” Jemma admonished.

Skye grumbled, but reached up to capture Jemma’s lips instead. She pushed her tongue into Jemma’s mouth, claiming her with the only way she had left. Jemma moaned, but pulled back. She kissed her way down Skye’s chest, pressing one kiss below her ribcage, and then her navel. She paused at a small scar on her hip, pressing a kiss to that one, before settling down between her thighs.

Gently she let go of Skye’s wrists and guided Skye to bend her knees. Jemma’s hot breath skimmed over her clit and Skye squirmed under Jemma’s grip on her thighs. Her clit _ached._

Jemma pressed a gentle kiss right over her clit, lips pressed right onto that sweet bundle of nerves.

 _“Jemma,”_ Skye whined, voice completely breathless. She groaned, desperately rolling her hips to get more of her mouth on her and chase the orgasm that was within her grasp.

Jemma latched onto her clit and she yelped, Jemma sucked firmly, and Skye curled her toes to hold in the overwhelming feeling. Jemma’s tongue was wicked, expertly flicking over her clit in little circles with practiced precision. Skye felt the pressure build impossibly fast, shuddering beneath Jemma’s tongue.

“Holy shit Jemma!” Skye cried out, clenching her fists into the sheets to keep from crying out louder. Waves of pleasure flooded her body, mouth watering as she felt Jemma bringing her closer to what she’d been craving for days.

Jemma brought a finger to Skye’s entrance, pressing there, exploring before pushing in gently. Skye was already tipping over the edge, before Jemma dragged back against her g-spot. She bucked, legs trembling, muscles twitching as the pleasure burst through her. She could swear she saw stars.

Jemma kissed her and Skye pressed as hard as she could into it, moans swallowed by Jemma’s lips. She felt something click as the pleasure burst, a warmth in her chest – flooding her and connecting her to Jemma like the roots of a tree. All she could feel, touch, taste was Jemma, and she was addicted.

Jemma pulled back, pressing her forehead gently against Skye’s as Skye panted for breath, body relaxed and buzzing with pleasure at the same time. Her head felt floaty, like she was drunk on the bond. She wasn’t sure how long she basked in the feeling throbbing through her veins before Jemma pulled back.

Skye sat up, raising an eyebrow at Jemma’s lower half still clad in jeans.

“Those, off,” she ordered lightly, her voice still slightly shaky from the excess rush.

Jemma raised an eyebrow in return, “Yes _alpha_ ,” she teased, before shimmying out of those and discarding them amongst Skye’s other clothes.

Skye bit her lip as more of Jemma’s flesh was revealed, creamy pale skin that looked as smooth as silk on her long legs. She was unblemished, her stomach perfectly smooth but with just a hint of softness. Jemma smiled bashfully at Skye’s staring. Skye slid a hand down Jemma’s smooth hip, all the way down to her ankle and back again.

She bit her lip, as she caught the glistening apex of Jemma’s thighs. Skye breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of Jemma’s arousal. The bond between them thrummed and she could _feel_ Jemma’s excitement with every caress of her touch.

Jemma’s hand came up to cup her cheek and Skye glanced to see Jemma’s eyes heady with want.

“Okay,” Skye murmured, shifting to get comfortable between Jemma’s legs, “I got you.”

She didn’t tease Jemma, finding her clit easily and pressing her tongue gently to bud with slow licks at first, before finding her rhythm.

Jemma’s fingers found Skye’s hair and tugged gently, Skye moaned against Jemma’s centre, the omega’s hips bucking up into her. Skye held her hips down, listening to the keening whimpers of Jemma underneath her tongue.

She twirled her tongue, bringing Jemma the peak with a consistent pattern – her name, of course. Her name written on Jemma’s body with the pleasure flooding through her.

Skye added a finger, sunk easily inside Jemma’s sopping entrance, the muscles contracting tightly around her finger. She added a second, easily finding Jemma’s g-spot with the crook of her finger.

She felt Jemma’s body twitch, the hands tightening in her hair. She sucked once on her clit, hard and Jemma came with an adorable little hitched moan. Skye worked her gently through it, the sweet taste of Jemma intoxicating on her tongue.

She pulled away from her pussy, hiding her smug smile into the inside of Jemma’s thigh.

“Does that count as coming without permission?” Skye teased, looking up to a flustered Jemma as she pressed a hot kiss to Jemma thigh.

Jemma was still shuddering around her fingers, chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

“I think,” she panted, “Just this once. Might be okay.”

Skye smiled, gently extracting herself from Jemma before climbing up Jemma’s body. She cupped Jemma’s chin to titling her up to steal another kiss from her lips – the taste of her still on Jemma’s tongue.

“Just the once?” Skye asked with a raised eyebrow and a wicked smile.

Jemma groaned, but tugged Skye’s hair to pull her back down towards her mouth in another dominant move. Skye growled in warning and pulled away to nip lightly at Jemma’s throat to even them out.

“If you do that trick with your tongue again?” Jemma said, “Then anytime you like.”

“I thought you didn’t like being a bad girl?” Skye murmured against her ear.

Jemma shivered at the words. Skye brought her hand down to Jemma’s pussy, languidly stroking a finger through the sopping folds. Her fingertip skimmed over Jemma’s still throbbing clit.

“I don’t,” Jemma whined, “But we could get permission, right? If we do this again?”

Skye relented, sitting up so she was still straddling the other omega’s thighs. She made a show of sighing but smiled to show Jemma she wasn’t annoyed, “I suppose we could be good little omega’s and get May’s permission.”

Jemma glanced to the laptop that she’d somehow managed to move to a safe place during Skye’s lust-filled haze.

“It’s getting late,” Jemma announced, propping herself up as much as she could with Skye still on her thighs.

“Stay,” Skye said immediately, hating how needy she sounded.

“Of course,” Jemma obliged, before tapping Skye’s hip pointedly, “Come on, we can hardly sleep like this.”

Jemma insisted they clean up properly, sending Skye off to the bathroom. Skye came back in record time, keen to snuggle back up to Jemma, to find Jemma had stripped the sheets and even sorted through her laundry neatly.

“Nesting, are we?” Skye teased the omega.

“Get in,” Jemma ordered, ignoring her, “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Skye arranged them so she could sleep with as much glorious skin to skin contact as possible, but Jemma seemed just as keen. It was easy to sleep, Jemma’s arms coiled around her, legs tangled together. Warm, and safe, and sated ( _for now_ ).

She slept easier than she had the last two nights combined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the shout-out BlackWidowsHill !! You're awesome !! Go read her story if you haven't already because it's amazinggg

_‘G5,’_ Jemma whispered into her mind. Skye leant forward, propping her chin on her fist as she pretended to contemplate the battleship board before her. Ward had insisted they play the game as some kind of ‘tactical exercise’. He wasn’t even officially training her, but Skye thought it was preferable to reading SHIELD Protocols 101 anyway.

“G5,” Skye repeated cockily _,_ loving the way Ward’s face fell as he realised, his battleship been hit _again._

“Beginner’s luck,” Ward grumbled, “E4.”

“Nope,” Skye sang, pretending to examine the board, hands steepled in front of her.

 _‘Jemma!’_ she urged Jemma in her mind, narrowing her eyes at Ward in apparent concentration, _‘Jemma?’_

 _‘Oh! Sorry,’_ the Brit apologised. She was sat away from them in the little alcove across from Ward, reading some big science book. She glanced up to Ward’s cards, testing the new telescopic lenses fix Fitz was developing.

She glanced at his board before whispering through the link, _‘G7’_

_‘You know you don’t have to whisper if it’s in my mind, right?’_

_‘Sorry, it just feels so sneaky, you know?’_

“Skye?” Ward called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Skye blinked.

“Sorry,” she said easily, giving him a breezy smile, “Just busy reading your tells like the mastermind spy that I am.”

Ward scoffed, but his face fell when she said, “G7.”

Skye celebrated with a little victory dance as he sulked, “I beat you, _again!_ ”

“Best of three,” he muttered, rearranging the board. They started the next game. Ward’s guess misses her battleship.

Skye deliberated on her answer, but Jemma had gone quiet.

 _‘Jemma?_ ’ she called, trying her best not to look at her mate, ‘ _Jemma? Jemma what are you-’_ Her thoughts broke off when she saw that May was behind Jemma, bending down to steal a kiss from her partner-in-crime. It certainly wasn’t a chaste kiss either and Skye had to block Jemma briefly from her mind to stop herself getting _that_ feedback.

 _‘Traitor’_ Skye called her lightly, rolling her eyes when May was obviously making a show out of it. Ward swivelled around with a frown, but hastily looked away from the bordering-on-inappropriate make out session happening behind him.

Skye turned her attention back to the board, ignoring the fire lighting in her stomach,“F9”.

“Nope,” Ward said, “H1”.

“Hit,” Skye reluctantly admitted.

 _‘Sorry’_ Jemma’s apology filtered through her mind.

May was pocketing the special glasses and her eyes flashed up to meet Skye’s with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow that clearly indicated she knew exactly what Skye had been doing. Skye cleared her throat, looking back to the game and pointedly ignoring May’s gloating as she left for the cockpit.

She still won the next round.

* * *

“I could go in,” Skye offered nonchalantly, looking up from the backchannel on her phone as the team argued over the latest mission. May glanced over but Ward spoke over her and they ignored her input. She rolled her eyes as they kept on arguing. Obviously, that kidnap victim Dr Hall was really important to them. Well, important to Jemma who radiated worry for the dude. She could do this.

“I could go in,” she repeated over Fitz’s monkey babble and Ward’s ‘I have to be the one to save the day’ speech.

“Skye, this is serious,” Ward admonished. She rolled her eyes.

“Wait,” May said, and Skye almost sighed in relief that at _least someone_ took her seriously, “What are you saying?”

“Well technically I’m not an agent of SHIELD, so I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules.”

“International laws,” May corrected, with an amused eyebrow.

“Well, you said you could go in with a man inside. Jemma loved the guy, and he needs help.”

“You’re not trained,” May said, “I’m not sending you in undercover until you can at least throw a punch.”

“I can throw a punch!” Skye defended, crossing her arms.

“ _Without_ breaking your hand.”

“Fine,” Skye retorted, “I’m not some crazy marital artist like you, but…” she flashed up the invitation on her phone, “I’ve got an invitation. Well, technically it’s an evite.”

May wanted to protest, Skye could see it, but it was a damn good idea and the alpha knew it.

* * *

May adjusted Skye’s stance, twisting her hips into the right position, both stoically ignoring their ache for each other. Skye’s pulse hasn’t stopped racing since May took of her hoodie and flexed those muscles in that tank.

“I don’t get why you didn’t just start training me before,” Skye complained, trying to mimic May’s punch technique, “I’ve been kidnapped by people already and it’s like, day four.”

“You’re not a field agent,” May explained calmly, “Thumb outside the fist.”

Skye adjusted her fist, “But I could be.”

“If you’d have gone to the academy, you’d be in comms,” May said, “Controlling missions from the outside.”

“But I didn’t,” Skye pointed out, “And technically I’m already in the field. Jemma said so.”

May looked grumpy and didn’t answer, “20 jabs on the bag. Keep your arms up.”

“You don’t want me in the field,” Skye accused, even as she threw punches at the bag, “I thought the rest of the pack were super cool field agents.”

“Jemma isn’t.”

“Yeah, but Jemma is-” Skye started, but faltered and narrowed her eyes.

“Is this just because I’m an omega? _Come on_ ,” Skye complained, putting extra force into her next punch, “I’m just as capable as anyone else. I mean look at Coulson. _He’s_ an omega.”

“Arms up,” May reminded, “Coulson isn’t mine. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Well, it’s too late for that,” Skye muttered.

May’s lips pinched tighter, but she counted out the rest of the punches.

“Alright that’s enough,” she announced, “I want you to forget using your fists.”

“Wait, what? What was the point of all that then?” Skye complained, rolling out her shoulder. She was embarrassed to find her easily her muscles began to ache.

“To stop you going in for a punch without any idea what you’re doing,” May explained, “We’ll work on basic defence moves.”

Basic defence moves were even worse for Skye’s nerves. May standing so close behind her, sometimes her restraining grip at her back or front. Steady hands guiding her through the moves. The powerful scene filling her nostrils, pheromones completely overwhelming and Skye had to squirm to tamper the uncomfortable urges – she couldn’t imagine what May was feeling.

“Concentrate,” May admonished, “What are the vulnerable spots?”

“Face, neck, groin,” Skye rattled off, “And probably boobs if they’re not a dude.”

May didn’t comment, just threw her fist forward and Skye scrambled to remember the right move to counter. In a whirl May had grabbed her from behind, locked in a steel grip. Skye brought her foot up to kick down but May side-stepped her and shifted her grip to her hips. Skye frowned – this hadn’t been what May was demonstrating earlier.

May’s nose was suddenly buried into her exposed neck – May had ordered her to tie her hair up. May inhaled deeply, nose tickling the side of Skye’s throat. Skye tried to buck and twist, but May’s grip tightened, and a warning growl slipped from her lips. A spike of fear and excitement flared in her stomach and she immediately stilled.

She felt the hint of teeth scrape her gland, before May released her and pushed her forward a step. Skye whirled around, stunned and feeling like she’d been left high and dry.

“Water break,” May announced, looking almost angry with herself.

Skye wisely chose not to comment, grabbing her water bottle and flopping onto the floor, her legs grateful for the rest. She unscrewed it, watching May pace a few yards on the mat. She took a huge gulp from the bottle, grateful for the refreshing water. May smelled anxious – strung-up even, but she seemed to be doing some kind of breath regulation.

She suddenly stopped and turned to Skye, staring at her blankly.

“Why are you staring?” Skye grumbled, taking another sip of her water.

“Natasha thinks you could make a good agent one day,” May answered begrudgingly.

“Wait, really?”

 _“One_ day,” May reiterated. Then she paused, as if in an argument with someone. Natasha, in all likelihood.

May still staring at Skye, shook her head, small smile on her lips as if hearing something amusing. It was infuriating.

 _“What?”_ Skye nagged. It was the first time Skye was a little resentful she couldn’t get in on the conversation.

“Nothing,” May deflected, “Alright. Break over.”

Skye begrudgingly got to her feet as May prepped a stunt gun.

 _‘Nat thinks you’re hot,’_ Jemma filled in for her, pleasant voice floating into her head, _‘She told me to say – actually I’m not going to repeat that.’_

_‘Tell her she’s my favourite Avenger’._

_‘She says duck’._

_‘What?’_

A spare boxing glove hit her in the face.

“Hey!” Skye protested, throwing the glove to the side.

“Concentrate,” May ordered, “Jemma has other things to worry about then being your go-between. You can’t afford to lose focus on a mission.”

She raised the gun, Skye tampered down the sudden fear at having even a stunt barrel pointed at her.

* * *

“Again,” May ordered, raising the gun. Skye sighed, they’d be at it for half an hour already.

Like a good trainee she reaches out again, twisted her body to be behind the gun – flush with May’s front. She heard May’s sharp intake of breath.

“ _Skye_ ,” May warned when she didn’t make the next move.

“Oh, but I’m a poor helpless omega, what are you going to do?” Skye teased, deliberately grinding her hips back into May, _“Bite me_?”

A muscle in May’s jaw jumped, and she growled, “Don’t make me spank you.” She emphasised her point with a sharp smack to Skye’s backside, making Skye squeak and jerk away.

“Focus,” May ordered, “Twist the thumb, palm the barrel. Again. We’re not stopping until I’m satisfied.”

* * *

“You are _not_ going in there wearing that,” May said, eyeing up the hot pink dress. 

Skye frowned, glancing down at the dress, “But I look good?”

“You’ll stand out like a sore thumb,” May protested.

“That’s the point.”

“May’s just upset you’ll attract unwanted suitors,” Ward filled in, shuffling past her to ready his tactical gear, “You look good, Skye.”

Skye crossed her arms, and huffed, “You can’t baby me.”

“You’re not acting very adult right now,” May countered.

“That’s enough, May,” Coulson chastened, adjusting his bullet vest, “Skye you’ll be fine. You have your earpiece?”

“Yes sir,” Skye replied, tempted to stick her tongue out at May, but that would prove her point.

“Pheromone suppressors?” he continued.

“ _Pheromone suppressors?_ ”

“Ah, sorry sir,” Fitz said, running out with some kind of device, “Just working on that. Hold still Skye.”

“These are hormone HTY suppressors,” he explained, spraying something over her neck, “Stops you being affected by alphas.”

“Why can’t I wear this every day?”

Fitz scratched his head, “It’s rather expensive and hard to get a hold of I’m afraid.”

“Of course, it is,” Skye sighed, before turning back to Coulson, “I’m good to go, sir.”

* * *

The mission was exciting. It was a really nice fancy party. FitzSimmons took point in the control room, while Ward, Coulson and May waited to ambush on the beach. Jemma easily fed her information about each guest, so she rarely had to use the earpiece.

Even getting caught outside Quinn’s office wasn’t a major failure. She was proud of her way to trick him, and although the offer to work for a billionaire was tempting, she knew she’d never in a million years be able to get away with it. If May didn’t bust her out of there within a week, the Avengers might. Which was a crazy thought.

He was an alpha – not a surprise, must billionaire-types were – and when he went for the neck-choke she was eternally grateful for pheromone suppressors. Without them she’d likely be putty in his hands – dead putty. She was glad for May’s training too, since she had no hesitation at all when disarming him with the gun.

Although, of course, May had not shown her how to shoot.

She plunged on the pool with a huge splash, water rushing up on her nose as her body smacked against the surface. A little winded, she swam to the edge of the pool – fear spurring her on in case they shot at her from the balcony.

She ran into goons and saw her whole life flash before her. Two of them suddenly grabbed her arms, wrenching them behind her back.

“No – no,” she was begging before she could register, the words tumbling out as she froze in shoch. The one in front moved forward, to punch her? Kill her? “No, please – please-”

May jumped out of nowhere, swiping the guy’s legs out from under him and the guys let her go in favour of being taken down by the fuming alpha in two seconds.

Relief flooded Skye’s body, she was _safe._ She ran to May, feet slipping against the warm patio to reach for May. They clashed and she clung to May, burying her face into her neck – breathing in the steady scent as her pulse ran wild and her body wracked with jitters.

“Are you okay?” May asked, prising Skye from her neck to check her over, “Are you hurt?”

Skye shook her head – unable to find words right now, but desperate to bury her head back into the crook of May’s neck. She tried inching forward but May stopped her with a steady hand on her nape.

“We have to get out of here. Just follow my orders and stay close,” May commanded, grabbing Skye’s hand.

Skye had no issues following that order – they found Coulson with Dr Hall, watched him fall through into the gravitonium. She didn’t let go of May’s hand.

* * *

Skye sat huddled in the hangar seat, draped in the towel May insisted she wore on the way back. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, she just felt tired.

“I think you were very brave,” Jemma said, handing her a bottle of water and an encouraging smile.

“Thanks Jem,” Skye said, but rubbed at the slightly tender areas on her neck, “Almost dying wasn’t so good.”

“You did great,” May reassured her, “You were calm, you kept your cool and you remembered your training.”

Skye sighed, May noticed her still rubbing her neck. She stepped up, peeling the towel aside to see more of her neck. Skye swallowed at her proximity.

“You said you weren’t injured,” May tsked, running her fingers along the reddened spots on her neck. Skye leant into the touch – her fingers felt soothing and she felt her eyes begin to close.

“It’s barely anything,” Skye mumbled, “I got away.”

May mumbled what sounded like a curse against Quinn.

“Alright, after the mission debrief, you’re eating something and then hitting the hay,” May ordered.

Skye wanted to protest but she _was_ dead on her feet, “Okay, _alpha_.”

“I’m not ordering as your alpha. I’m ordering as your S.O,” May corrected calmly.

“S.O?”

“Supervising Officer,” Jemma filled in brightly, “All trainee agents get one.”

“I’m a trainee agent now?” Skye asked, perking up at the idea.

“If you can commit _fully_ to being a field agent,” May said sternly.

Skye nodded enthusiastically, “I want to be like Coulson.”

May smiled, “We’ll see, now get drag your ass to debrief, I want to watch Blue Planet with Jemma – unless you want to join?”

Falling asleep next to May and Jemma watching Blue Planet sounded amazing, but Skye remembered her resolve to be independent.

“I’m good. You go ahead.”

She ignored Jemma’s disappointed look.

* * *

_She was five. Barefoot on the threadbare carpet. Crawling on the landing as quiet as she could. They were arguing. Loud, noisy, aggressive. She wanted to know what it was about. She crept the banister, peering down through the dim light of the hallway._

_She could see the top of her foster father’s bald spot. He was gesturing wildly, face snarled. He threw something at the floor – Skye squeaked in shock._

_He looked up. In the dim light the whites of his eyes were like headlights._

_Her heart shot to her throat._

“Skye wake-up!” Jemma pleaded, shaking her shoulder violently.

Skye shot up, flailing her legs from where they’d tangled in the sheets. She felt clammy – through bleary eyes she noticed Jemma hovering over her concerned.

“Jemma? What’s wrong?”

“Your dreams,” Jemma said, “I can see them. You keep projecting.”

Oh. She must have been cycling through her nightmares.

“I’m so sorry,” Skye apologised, running a hand through her tangled hair, “I don’t usually have that dream anyway…I guess being held at gunpoint must have brought it up….”

She chuckled nervously.

“Come sleep with us,” Jemma urged, “You won’t have another nightmare, I promise.”

Skye glanced to her, deliberating. Jemma looked desperate, and she could feel her concern through the bond. Skye sighed, straightening her pyjama shirt.

“Alright then,” she assuaged, allowing Jemma to take her hand and lead her over to May’s bunk.

Skye blushed a little, remembering her intrusion a few nights prior. Although a glance at Jemma’s sheepy pyjamas was enough to tell her they probably hadn’t been up to anything tonight.

“It really is fancier in here,” Skye remarked, surveying May’s bunk. It wasn’t huge, and they would definitely have to cuddle up to fit, but they wouldn’t be on top of each other either.

May was dressed in a lavender silk tank top and shorts, reclined back against the wall, looking more relaxed than Skye had seen her for a while. And boy could did the tank do wonders for her figure, Skye deliberately averted her eyes- wanting to have stern words with her libido. Jemma wasted no time in tucking under May’s arm, curling up on her left side.

Jemma patted the free spot next to her and Skye folded herself in, unable to stop herself breathing in May’s scent on the pillow. Jemma curled her arms around her, her soft breaths on her neck as May reached over them both to shut off the light.

“Sweet dreams, Skye,” Jemma whispered.

* * *

Skye stared at the light shining from beneath the blinds, fighting back a yawn. She turned onto her back, Jemma’s arm splayed across her stomach.

“Can’t sleep?” May whispered. Skye turned her head to find May staring from the other side of Jemma, her eyes soft in the dim glow from the windows.

Skye shook her head, there was no point in denying she’d been lying awake listening to the soft snores of Jemma since 4am. Jemma might have been right that she wouldn’t have a nightmare, but that didn’t mean she could fall asleep easy.

May shifted carefully to sit up, mindful to adjust Jemma so she didn’t wake up.

“Come with me,” May suggested, “I’ll show you something.”

Confused, but intrigued, Skye slipped out of bed behind May – snagging one of her hoodies of the ground. It felt strange to tiptoe bare foot through the plane but May didn’t seem fazed.

May slid open to the door to the cockpit, ushering Skye in before shutting the door behind her.

Skye could see what the fuss was about – the horizon was beautiful. The sun rays splaying its fingers across the landscape blending orange, and pinks into the deep blue of the morning sky. The clouds like brightly lit cotton wall – nothing but sky and clouds.

May slipped into the pilot’s seat, gesturing for Skye to join her. Skye slid into the co-pilot chair, staring at the clouds below.

“This is why I trained to be a pilot,” May said into the quiet, “It’s peaceful, quiet. Just you and the clouds.”

“And you can avoid everyone,” Skye pointed out light-heartedly.

“And I can avoid everyone,” May confirmed.

Skye settled into the chair, watching as the sky changed slowly from orange to pink.

“I want to take care of you,” May said, “But I can only do that if you let me. You just being this close and not…it’s hard for me too.”

Skye looked down, “I guess bonding with Jemma hasn’t helped.”

“Depends on what you want, Skye,” May said, “I’m happy you feel comfortable enough with her, but you know how much more of a strain this will be for the entire pack.”

Skye sighed, “I just want to be independent.”

May hummed, “Being independent doesn’t mean being alone, Skye.”

She shrugged, and mumbled, “Don’t want to be needy.”

“Do you think Jemma’s needy?”

“Well, no but-”

“It’s the same for you,” May said, “and the same for me. I’m needy too. Right now, I would give anything to tuck you close to my chest so I could feel you there. It’s normal. We’re a pack, it’s what we do.”

A strangled noise of frustration left Skye’s throat, “But what if you decide you don’t need me anymore? What if I’m not as good as Jemma or-”

“Stop,” May ordered, raising a hand, “You’re perfect for us the way you are. Rebellious spirit and all. What makes you think you’re not?”

Skye looked out at the clouds, it was easier to detach herself from her own words, “Some shit alpha parents growing up. If I didn’t follow their instructions to the T I wasn’t good enough and they’d make me feel crap about needing their approval. They didn’t like ‘my temper.’ I just…I’ve never been that innocent omega that Jemma is.”

“If we wanted another Jemma, we’d clone her,” May scoffed, “Packs are all about balance. I may struggle with your attitude, but Nat…Nat loves it.”

“Well, she is my favourite alpha,” Skye teased.

“Don’t push it, kid,” May retorted, but there was a little amused quirk to her lip. Skye was getting better at reading her non-expressions.

Skye sighed, sinking further into the chair as the sun rose higher above the clouds.

“Maybe soon,” Skye offered, “Jemma really loves all of you.”

“In time, you’ll realise we love you too.”

“Sap,” Skye deflected.

“I will send you to your favourite alpha for an attitude adjustment in a heartbeat.”

“Nah,” Skye disagreed, “You can’t resist me.”

May send a surge of pheromones over to her that had her nostrils flaring and pyjama bottoms suddenly uncomfortable. She pressed her thighs tightly together.

“That’s…that’s not fair,” Skye protested, sitting on her hands to stop herself squirming.

May just looked smug and stared out in the horizon, using the steady soaring of the plane to calm her own raging hormones. Skye would be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you will be meeting more of the mates SOON, just not yet


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know y'all really want Nat! But I already had this chapter pretty much written, and beta-ed by the wonderful LouiseLH (you're amazing!!) So I'm keeping it! 
> 
> EDIT: Alright, alright. It is what it is kids. (changed it back and forth, just gonna go with this)
> 
> WARNING: FORCED/DUBCON MARKING

Skye knew it was a risk but absolutely didn't care.

Things had been going well, they had one mission with this chick called Amador. May continued to operate in over-protective mode with her, especially when the van crashed with both of her omegas in it but at least she was keeping her distance. Training was going well, even if she could tell the difference between the safety and magazine release yet…

It was getting harder to resist her…horniness recently. Her mind kept drifting in important meetings and May was always _right there._ She was like a dehydrated walker in the desert, but one looking at an oasis but not touching it. There was only so much she could relieve on her own, but immediately after she’d be needy aching again. So, although Skye hadn’t planned this. Miles getting onto SHIELD’s radar was opportune timing.

She had lost Ward's tail on her, managed to evade May with a dozen excuses and slipped into Miles' house without a hitch. It smelled the same as always, and she knew from the footsteps outside that he’d evaded them too.

"Are you _sure_ you lost them?" Skye asked, crossing her arms as he closed the door behind him. He looked the same as always, cute curly hair and puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," Miles answered, dropping his bag by the door, "Had to pull out all the stops though."

"You could have ruined everything. You dumbass," Skye seethed, clenching her jaw as he just stared at her dumbly, like she hadn’t texted him earlier and just shown up at his place.

"Yeah, but I'm your dumbass," Miles teased cockily, a smirk on his lips as he stalked toward her.

"You're not _my_ anything," Skye protested, even as he advanced towards her and his hands landed on her hips. She leaned into the touch, she couldn't help it. Her mind was only on chasing the pleasure of hands on her skin.

As he nuzzled his face into her neck, and as she breathed in his familiar scent, she sighed. It didn't do nearly enough to satisfy the buzzing under her skin, but it was better than nothing. His fingers began to undo the buttons on her shirt, and she couldn’t bring herself to stop him, only place her hands at the side of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. She let herself melt under the beta’s touch, skin singing with the attention but the back of her mind warning her that this was indeed, a _very bad_ idea.

* * *

May had her suspicions, especially when Skye made some unlikely excuses and slipped away from the group. She wanted to believe in the omega, but current evidence was not in her favour.

She crept silently into the house, the scent of Skye still lingering in the living room. A moan sounded out near her and she snapped her head over to it – anger flaring. _Surely not._ The bedroom was to the right – she peered in through the dirty glass. A rush of adrenaline flooded May as she saw _her_ omega in the filthy beta's bedroom.

Her omega was stripped to her underwear, Miles' tongue in her mouth, his hands on the bare skin of her hips, and she reeked of his beta scent. May saw red, a deep possessive growl rumbling from her throat as she slammed the door open. He needed to get his hands off what was hers. 

They broke apart with a start. He tried to cover Skye with his body but May easily tore him away from her. She ignored Skye's yelp as she knocked him unconscious, his form crumpling to the floor.

Skye at least had enough sense to look nervous, her shirt clutched in her hands as she stared wide-eyed at May. May advanced on her, growl still rumbling in her chest as she ripped the shirt from Skye’s hands and grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her back until she hit the wall.

"You smell like him," May snarled.

Skye glared at her, May glared back, just as vehemently. Skye refused to break eye contact, despite May knowing that every omega gene in her must be screaming that she should submit.

“ _What am I, Skye?_ ” she demanded, crowding her closer into the wall until there was only an inch between their noses.

Skye pushed against May's chest, trying to push her back a step, but May grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head with one hand. Her grip was firm and unrelenting under Skye's futile attempts to release them. She growled her warning, daring Skye to keep pushing her. There was no thought in her mind than reminding Skye of her place. She was hurt, and she was angry, and Skye was _still ignoring her._

The omega finally broke eye contact, unable to bear the almost physical pain of resisting. She looked away and May descended on her throat, nose nuzzling against her mating gland and teeth scraping the area that was hers to take. 

Skye growled, the sound building dangerously in her chest in long, low rumbles as her face contorted into a snarl – trying to warn the Alpha away even in her predicament. May responded, growling even louder, and far more aggressive and with even more power than before. 

Skye couldn't help but shiver and a whimper escaped her throat. May’s teeth felt exciting, dangerous, against her mating gland and she was fired up and angry, but May was powerful and domineering, and her mind was screaming at her to stop but half of her was goading May on, challenging her _to do it._

May tightened her grip on the omega’s wrists. Skye’s heart thundered in her chest.

 _"Submit,_ " May commanded, voice dripping with authority, " _I am your Alpha_."

Her teeth clamped down around the mating gland, and her knee came up between Skye's legs, pressing into her centre, barely covered by her thin panties. Skye squirmed against the knee, the same dull ache in her core alighting. May’s scent was overpowering, every instinct wanted her to show her neck, spread her legs, kneel for May – to _submit._

The rational part of her knew she could stop this. She should her neck, relax, show the alpha she understood she’d fucked up, but this was raw, primal and she wanted to fight. She straightened up as best as she could – and snarled.

May bit down, teeth sinking through the fragile skin as she claimed her. Skye yelped as a sharp nip of pain flooded through her neck, the familiar snap in her chest binding her to May. May's fingers dug into her bare hips. Everything was _May_ and overwhelming, but she finally let go. The alpha sent deliberate pheromones of power over the omega, feeling the muscles in Skye's body finally relent under her as she relaxed. The force of May's dominating claim washed over her, and she whined softly, tilting her neck to the side to give the Alpha better access.

Even with the submissive gesture, May did not release Skye’s neck and instead pressed a little harder – tearing through the fragile skin of the scent gland. She could feel the familiar snap of the bond forming between them, and her fingers roamed over as much of Skye's skin as she could, intoxicated by the feeling under her fingertips.

She pulled her teeth back, Skye whining sharply as they retracted from the mark. May purred to calm her, carefully licking over the puncture site, relieving Skye of any residual pain. Skye kept her gaze on the floor – neck still exposed in submission. May rubbed her cheek along Skye's neck, pressed her body up against her, making absolutely sure to rub off as much of her own scent onto the omega as possible. Satisfaction settling in her chest as Miles' stench was replaced by her stronger scent.

She captured Skye's lips in a deep kiss, claiming her mouth with her tongue. Skye moaned into the kiss, pressing as close to May as she could, given her arms were still firmly trapped above her. May pulled back, pressing a wet hot kiss just under Skye's ear.

Skye gasped, and May could sense the strong presence of her arousal thrumming through the bond. Skye pushed her hips out, gyrating her hips against May, desperate to get more of friction and touch May any way she could. May chuckled, gripping Skye's upper thigh to keep her in place. The omega whimpered.

"Shh," May soothed, "Not yet."

Skye shook her head rapidly as if denying that statement. May raised an amused eyebrow, pressing another hard kiss to Skye's lips. May let go of her restraint on Skye's hands, bringing her wrists down and rubbing them gently to soothe them.

May's phone rang in her pocket. She pulled away from Skye to answer, missing the contact as soon as she did. Apparently, Skye did too, because she hugged herself, looking like she was trying her best not to reach out. May sighed, she took out her phone but tugged Skye into her chest. She pressed answer on the display, as her hand stroked gently down the smooth expanse of Skye's tanned torso. She felt Skye curl her fist into her top.

"May? Where are you? The suspect got away, has Skye been in contact with him? Ward said she slipped away."

"I have her," May said, tightening her grip on the girl. She glanced down to the unconscious suspect, unable to stop her lip curling in disgust, "And I've got him. I'll text you the address." She ended the call and then texted the address.

She gently reached out a finger, hooking it under Skye's chin to bring them eyelevel again. This time, Skye's gaze was much more respectful, and May purred in approval.

"I'm sorry," Skye began, "I didn't mean to-" May pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You're going to put your clothes on, sit down on the bed, and put your hands out in front of you," May ordered, her voice calm but with no room for argument.

Skye did as she was told, meekly, shrugging on her clothes and sitting down on the bed, looking lost. May felt her burning desire for comfort in the bond and had to fight against her instinct to coddle her and do more to take the edge off. This wasn't how markings were supposed to go, but omegas also weren't supposed to go running to any old beta after they'd scented their mate – especially after meeting their alpha.

"Hands," May reminded her strictly. Skye jumped, jolting out of her daze. She brought her hands up and May snapped on the handcuffs from her back pocket. Skye winced as the cold metal encircled her wrists.

Skye barely acknowledged the unconscious Miles next to her. Good. May reached toward her shirt.

"You missed a button," May explained, and Skye let her fix the top buttons of the shirt, not meeting May's eyes for the first time since they’d met.

May tugged her out into the living room, away from the scene of her crime, before sitting down on the sofa and pulling her into her lap. May couldn't help herself. Skye did such an excellent job of looking like a kicked puppy. Honestly, it was probably a good thing she was so feisty most of the time, or May wouldn't be able to get any work done.

It wasn't quite as satisfying as the skin-to-skin contact had been, but it still felt good to hold the pliant omega in her arms. Skye tucked herself into a ball, clinging to her and nuzzling her nose into May's neck. She was hiding inside the crook of her neck, even as Coulson strolled through the door with the team in tow.

He did nothing but raise an eyebrow at the fresh mark on Skye's neck, simply taking the scene in his stride. May knew he could guess what had occurred – from the half-naked unconscious suspect to Skye's mark and the handcuffs on her wrists. 

They glinted in the dim light, visible even from where Skye had them tucked up closely against May's chest.

"You look good in handcuffs," May whispered, lips ghosting the shell of her upper ear. Skye shivered and didn't even make a witty remark in return. _Interesting._

She stroked a hand through Skye’s hair, watching the team rummage through Miles’ house. Jemma hovered anxiously, glancing between them as worried her lip. May explained calmly through the bond, but Jemma still looked concerned.

“We should head out,” Ward said, “Nothing else here. Take them in for questioning.”

May made a move to stand but Skye actually _whined,_ pressing closer and squeezing her tighter from where her fingers found purchase on May’s shirt. It was equally as adorable as it was frustrating.

“Skye, we have to move,” May urged, knowing she couldn’t exactly carry Skye all the way back to the BUS. She felt rather than heard Skye’s prolonged sigh before she detached herself from May’s neck, face forlorn as she untangled their limbs and slid to her feet.

May pulled her tightly towards her waist, contact which was necessary anyway given Skye could hurt herself if she tripped while handcuffed.

They traipsed out and into the waiting SUV, Coulson wordlessly sliding into the driving seat so Skye could cuddle up to May in the back.

She’d blocked out everyone but Jemma after the marking, but now she let their concerned chatter through – calming down an alarmed Maria, an irate Nat and a stunned Bobbi as she stroked Skye’s hair.

May didn’t have it in her to be angry anymore. She just wanted to make things better again.

* * *

Usually, protocol dictated an interrogation suspect be place in the cage – they’d have sat Skye with Miles and let them hash it out until they found out the truth. However, May did _not_ want to leave Skye with that guy and Skye stuck to her side like glue. So, they compromised, Skye still handcuffed but curled up on May in the living area. Jemma perched anxiously on the arm of the chair, before May gently encouraged her to sit on the floor in front of them. Skye’s anxiety must be rubbing off on her too.

As lovely as it was to hold Skye, it was like bracing for a thunderstorm on the horizon. She appeared to have a rather extreme reaction to the bond, which concerned all of them. May surmised it was due to her guilt around Miles and the length of time Skye had been trying to resist before this. May was certain that once the endorphins wore off Skye would be back to her normal stubborn self.

Skye confessed everything she knew about Miles, and the bond was enough for May to tell it was the truth, it was exceedingly hard to trick your own alpha, and Skye wasn’t even trying. She didn’t know anything about the hack, and it was quickly established she wasn’t a threat to the team. Just…misguided.

“I forgive you,” May murmured to Skye, even as Ward stomped around ranting about ‘anarchist hackers’ selling out to ‘unknown corporations.’

Indeed, it was far easier for May to forgive Skye for falling back on old habits with her ex, than to forgive herself for losing control and marking her before she was ready. Like many times in life, she wished they weren’t so prone to their instincts, but she should have been better than that.

 _‘I forgive you,’_ May repeated, shifting to reach out through the bond instead and Skye stared at her blankly, _‘I’m not angry. We can fix this. We’ve got Miles in custody now and we’ll find Centipede. That’s not your fault.’_

It didn’t seem to get through to her, but May would keep trying.

* * *

May managed to coax Skye away from her long enough to allow her to help them track down Chan and then gain access to the schematics in the building. It was tough to face Chan and leave Skye in Ward’s care, every instinct within her telling her to protect the omega at all costs – leading her into danger was going against everything.

But it was necessary, and it was her job.

They watched from the safety of outside as the explosion erupted from the shoot – Chan didn’t make it, but at least they had another potential lead on Centipede. She held Skye’s hand tightly – the mark on Skye’s neck already beginning to heal over into the familiar silvery pattern matching Jemma’s.

Skye still had guilt rolling off her in waves.

‘ _She’s still hiding something’_ Nat sighed, voice flooding through May’s head.

‘ _I know,’_ May said, drawing Skye tighter to her side, ‘ _Any ideas?’_

 _‘If I were there, I’d probably get it out of her in 10 seconds’_ Nat shrugged ‘ _but Fury’s got me on this damn mission and it’s only just getting exciting.’_

_‘How long do you think it’ll last?’_

_‘Longer than I want it to,’_ Nat grumbled, ‘ _Bobbi’s second best at interrogations though. I’m sure Maria could send her over to you?’_

 _‘Or you could just **ask** Skye’ _Hill cut in, and they could feel the eye roll. 

‘ _No fun.’_ Nat replied lightly. She cut the connection quickly, likely to focus on whatever mission Fury had sent her on. It’d been a long stint, and everyone missed her dearly, but unfortunately it was rare they were all in the same room together.

May was grateful Coulson seemed to be on the same page as them, eager to hear Skye out before making any real decision. They knew she wasn’t working for Miles or Centipede, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t been hacking into things she shouldn’t.

He let May join the meeting in his office – admittedly after stopping her from biting Miles’ head off. Skye still looked a little lost and May’s heart ached for her.

“You have a secret, Skye, and we need to know it,” Coulson said sternly.

The girl held back tears, reaching into her bra to take out an SD card. May frowned as she set it on the desk.

“It’s everything I have,” Skye sniffed, as Coulson scanned it in and a few sparse receipts and documents flickered onto the screen.

“On us?” May asked softly.

Skye shook her head, “On _me_.”

There was one single document, SHIELD stamped from 1989. A record of a child dropped off at St Agnes’ Orphanage. Every important detail was heavily redacted.

“That’s why I learned to crack systems, why I joined the Rising Tide,” Skye continued, “To find any details I could about my parents. There’s nothing. No records. There’s no trace of them. My lifelong search has led to a single document, redacted.”

“By SHIELD,” May filled in. Suddenly, everything she’d gathered about Skye made an awful lot more sense. Devotion to uncovering the ‘truth’, reluctance to accept emotional support, stubbornness about just abou _t anything._

It had seemed strange – ironic even - for an anarchist hacker to be place with such a loyal pack of SHIELD agents, but fate works in mysterious ways.

Skye’s eyes turned hard – determined, “No matter what you do, I’ll never stop looking.”

May didn’t doubt that one bit.

“You might not like what you find,” Coulson said softly.

“It can’t be worse than what I’ve imagined,” Skye retorted, voice thick with tears.

“Maybe we can help,” May interjected.

Skye looked down, stubborn set to her jaw. May narrowed her eyes, she could sense an argument on the horizon, but Coulson clearly did too, because he interjected.

“Regardless,” Coulson said, “I’ll require you to wear this from now on,” he handed her an internet nanny bracelet, “So we know you’re not digging into other restricted files.”

Skye sighed, but took it without complaint, snapping it around her wrist. It clicked on with a loud, resounding click.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Coulson said, glancing between them before hurrying out of the office. He’d promised Steve a phone call anyway.

“Why didn’t you come to us with this earlier?” May asked, crossing her arms.

And with Skye’s glare, the spell must’ve been broken.

“How was I supposed to know you’d take me seriously?” Skye said, “I thought everything had to be about focusing on the ‘mission’, putting personal life aside?”

“Because it’s important to you,” May replied calmly, “We can get Maria to look into the file.”

“Yeah, and how do I know _Deputy Hill Level 10_ won’t decide to keep it from me?” Skye retaliated, “Like some ‘let’s protect the poor omega from the truth’ _bullshit_?”

Perhaps without realising it Skye was projecting her anger through the bond, and May could detect the hurt driving it.

“ _Skye_ ,” May growled warningly.

“No, don’t _Skye_ me,” she retorted, “Just because we’re bonded now, doesn’t mean I have to listen to you 24/7.”

“No, you don’t have to listen,” May snapped, “But we’re t _rying to help you_.”

“The only person I can rely on _is myself_ ,” Skye bit back, chest rising and falling angrily. May took a deep breath, calming herself before she could say something she would regret.

Her emotions were coming off in turmoil, tears welling up in her eyes until her head fell forward into her hands and her shoulders shook with her sobs.After May had marked her, Skye hadn’t been able to stay away from her. Something in her was drawn to the safety and security of her alpha’s arms and the world was crumbling around her. She messed up with Miles, messed up with the team, messed up with the mission, messed up with mates - and May was her only fixed point.

She was grateful Coulson let her stay, but then she was angry at May. Angry at the world. Angry at everyone making promises and angry that she felt safe with her when that could be a lie and - it was too overwhelming.

She hadn’t meant to breakdown, but it was happening – big fat sobs rising from her chest that only got worse the more she tried to stop them. May’s comforting arms were surrounding her before she could think.

Her head felt hot and stuffy, eyes stinging with the tears, throat clammy. May’s hands were gentle, secure as she held her to her chest.

“I’m sorry,” May murmured softly, startling Skye. _Sorry for what?_ “I shouldn’t have marked you. I just…I want you as mine, Skye. The whole pack do.”

Skye sniffed, and clung harder to May but still couldn’t bring herself to reply. She wasn’t even sure how she felt. Tired, wound-up, lost?

“Can you feel that?” May whispered.

Skye tries to decipher what May was asking her to feel. It was hard through the fog of confusion in her mind, but there was something. She concentrated, tears stopping as she furrowed her brow.

It was like a cocoon around her – concern, worry…and something warm that was entirely unexpected. Skye was afraid to name it.

“It’s a feedback loop,” May explained, “It’s what I’m feeling. Partly me. Partly the pack too.”

Skye nodded. It was warm, and welcoming and entirely forgiving. She didn’t feel like she deserved it, but it wasn’t as scary to feel so much from other people as she thought it would be. She’d heard about loops and projecting as a kid, but she always thought it would be scary – she didn’t want anyone to feel what she was feeling.

It felt comforting, connected. Psychologists had multiple theories about why multiple people can bond, what the benefits were. The popular opinion was that it was simply _human._ Human to want to feel connected. To feel linked to each other, solid ground as steady as May’s heartbeat under her ear.

“What do you want us to do, Skye?” May murmured, her hand stroking calmly through Skye’s hair – fingers scraping over her scalp in a way that had Skye almost purring.

Now that whatever _that_ was, was over. She hadn’t been in that much emotional upheaval since her pre-teen days. She was ready to curl up.

“I don’t know,” Skye admitted, face still muffled into May’s chest.

“Okay,” May said softly, “Okay. We’ll just take this to bed, okay? It’s been a long day.”

Skye nodded, somewhat frustrated with herself for being clingy again, but May wasn’t angry with her and although it was entirely _omega_ of her, she followed her lead.

* * *

**_Smut scene ahead contains: spanking, kneeling, gags, vibrators, cunnilingus, facesitting, strap-ons,_ ** _(btw I’m thinking of only including certain female alpha stuff like knots into ruts/heats rather than all the time, so the smut isn’t always ABO)_

May was reclined in her bunk reading some novel on her tablet, her hand lazily trailing down Skye’s side. Jemma was busy reading some science magazine on her other side, the national geographic, and Skye was supposed to be watching her favourite show. It was admittedly, a hot pile of trash, but Skye loved it all the same.

It would be fine, if she could concentrate on the damned show and not feel an increasing desperation surge within her to have May on top of her. Those fingers trailing over her in other places.

“What’s _wrong_ with me,” Skye growled in frustration, pushing away her laptop, running a hand down her face. May glanced at her over the top of the tablet.

“What do you mean?” May asked.

Skye shook her head, looking away from May’s lips, “It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

“Okay,” May shrugged, going back to the reading. Her hand shifted to trail over Skye’s ankle instead, stroking the skin there lightly.

Skye squirmed, biting her lip as her panties got increasingly wetter. She didn’t understand why she was flitting between sad to horny so quickly, but she was definitely feeling horny now.

She tried to concentrate on the episode again, but May’s fingers were making pleasant shivers wrack her body and she could only think of how good they might feel inside… She shifted uncomfortably.

May chuckled lowly, before setting the tablet aside, “Alright,” she said, patting her lap, “Come ‘ere.”

Skye frowned, but her clouded thoughts wanted nothing more than to get in May’s lap. So, when May raised a questioning eyebrow, Skye got up and crawled into her lap, facing May. She looked at May’s lips again, for the third time that night, and realised they had never actually kissed.

May seemed to be waiting on her, and her wild side seemed to be goading her on, so Skye leant in, capturing May’s lips with her own.

It was the permission May needed, she deepened the kiss immediately, moaning into Skye’s mouth as her hands came up to tangle in her hair. The ache in Skye’s core grew as she deepened the kiss, pushing into her and pulling her back by the hand in her hair. Her tongue was wicked, slipping into Skye’s mouth to take control of the kiss, sliding over hers with ease.

Skye pulled back, a little dazed and May descended on her throat. May mouthed at her mating mark, pleasure shooting straight to her clit from her soft lips and kitten licks on the area. A moan escaped before she could clamp her teeth shut.

“Not long before we’ll have to worry about heats,” May murmured, “Your hormones are going crazy already.”

“Is that why I feel so..ahh…all of over the place?” Skye garbled out around a moan.

“Uh huh,” May hummed, concentrating on building Skye’s pleasure up from just her tongue on her erogenous zone. Skye couldn’t help grinding down on her, feeling an impossible amount of pleasure building inside from just the simple gesture. The orgasm was building, and she chased it, squeezing her eyes shut as her aching pussy pulsed and clenched on thin air. She was getting there, with every swipe of her alpha’s tongue against the mark, impossibly, but somehow and –

May pulled back.

Skye whimpered, she couldn’t help it, she was so _close._ May chuckled, tucking a fallen strand of Skye’s hair out of her face. Next to them, she could feel Jemma watching with rapt attention – the magazine discarded completely. Now that she wasn’t in the throes of pleasure, she could smell the scent of _their_ arousal in the air too. It was mouth-watering.

“So, you want to cum, do you?” May asked, a hand trailing down Skye’s face. Skye, although slightly embarrassed, nodded.

“Get out of those pajamas,” May ordered, “And bend over my lap.”

Skye’s face flushed redder, even though this was admittedly, something she had seen coming.

“Unless you don’t want to cum of course,” May shrugged, her hand running down Skye’s torso, and slipping up under her shirt to caress her lower stomach, just above her waistband.

“I could just make Jemma cum, over and over,” May teased, “And you could watch.”

Skye shivered, those fingertips skimming ever so lightly over her skin, just enough to leave a sensuous path in their wake. May pulled her hands away completely.

“Up to you.”

Skye was caught. She was aching, and wet and needy, and May had her wrapped around her pinky. She knew May’s threats were not empty, and she knew May was the only one who could give her what she craved.

She slid off May’s lap. Stripping her top straight off her head in the sexiest most teasing way she knew, biting her lip to give May that extra flare. If May wanted this, she was going to give her something to remember. May’s eyes watching intensely as she unclasped her bra and tossed that into the corner of the room too. It gave her some satisfaction to ruin the tidy space, but evidently May couldn’t care less because she was staring at Skye like she was the best thing she’d ever seen.

Skye shimmied out of her pajama bottoms, and as she took off her panties, a rush of air blew over her _very_ wet pussy. May chuckled and scooted to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You really _are_ wet,” she commented, “And _gorgeous._ ”

Skye felt warmth in her heart under the pure honesty of the praise. Judging from the feedback flooding through the bond May was horny as hell.

Dreading this next part, but secretly thrilled, Skye approached May, folding herself over her lap. Her stomach resting on May’s knees and arms tucked up under her head. Jemma was watching intensely, squirming in her place.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since you backtalked me in the cage,” May said, running a hand over Skye’s ass in way that had her coiled tight with anticipation.

“Count,” May ordered, bringing her hand up and smacking it down onto her ass open palm. Skye squeaked at the impact, a light sting on her ass where her palm landed, although she knew this was 10% of May’s strength.

“ _Skye_ ,” May muttered a warning, and before she could do anything else Skye muttered, “One.”

May brought down the strikes with quick, well calculated precision. And each smack was enough to make Skye jolt and yelp and bite her lip. May’s strong hand on her lower back keeping a squirming Skye in place. May aimed another smack to the same sore spot, Skye’s face reddening almost as much as her ass.

“Fifteen,” Skye counted quietly, relieved when May rubbed against the spot and tapped her ass, “Up.”

Skye unfolded herself and rose to her feet, resisting the urge to rub the sore spots. May reached forward, running a cheeky finger between Skye’s dripping folds, taking great pleasure in the way Skye leant forward desperate for more. It was no secret now just how turned on that made Skye – it was dripping down her thigh.

 _“Kneel_ ,” May ordered, and Skye knelt.

May marvelled at the sight before her, rising to her feet and somewhat stunned Skye had listened. Skye had no thought on her mind, but chasing that craving and getting May.

“Good girl,” she cooed, bringing her hand up to cup Skye’s face. Skye leant into it, humming at the touch.

“You stay right there.”

May turned around, rummaging through a drawer before producing a leather bit gag. Skye startled, but May turned to Jemma – beckoning her with the crook of her finger. Jemma obediently slid forward, opening her mouth to accept the gag.

“Jemma can never stay quiet,” May explained, strapping the gag snug around Jemma’s head, “Comfortable?”

Jemma nodded enthusiastically. Skye could see her eyes alight with excitement. May turned back to her, a hand running calmly to her neck, grasping lightly at the scruff of her neck. Enough pressure to remind Skye of her dominance. Skye tilted her head, submitting willingly. May smiled indulgently.

“I should put you in a collar,” May suggested, “Instead of this bracelet.”

“You wouldn’t,” Skye gasped.

May raised an eyebrow, “I most certainly _could._ We could get Fitz to design something special, couldn’t we, Jemma?”

Jemma made an adorable little agreeing sound – as enthusiastically as she could, given the leather in her mouth.

“But you’ll be good, right?” May said, and Skye nodded, “Good. Up on the bed then, keep your hands clasped above your head, I don’t want to see them drop.”

Skye hurried into the position asked of her, pulling her hands up above her head. May watched, tapping on Skye’s inner thigh to get her to open wider, wider – perfect. Skye watched eagerly as May stripped Jemma of her cute little turtle pajamas. May stripped too – with as little fanfare as Skye would expect of May.

She had a beautiful body and an actual 6 pack of abs. Skye had never seen abs on a woman before, and it made May absolutely breathtaking. May reached into the drawer – gesturing for Jemma to take a seat next to Skye’s head and positioned a vibrator just underneath Jemma’s clit. Obediently Jemma bore down on it, as the muted sound of buzzing filled the air. Skye was instantly jealous – she was so wound up. 

“You can be quiet, can’t you?” May said, climbing onto the bed and settling in between Skye’s thighs. Skye clenched her fist as May’s breath skimmed against her, tensing in anticipation. She nodded.

May wasted no time in attacking her clit with her tongue, rubbing short little circles into her clit with the precision of someone able to diffuse a bomb. Skye rolled her hips, eager to meet and increase the friction. Jemma’s little pants and muffled moans didn’t help, and Skye could swear she was getting feedback through her too.

She was building up incredibly quickly, a keen whine slipping from her lips when May pressed harder.

May stopped abruptly, Skye whimpered, the pleasure dissipating torturously.

“Give her mouth something to do,” May ordered to Jemma. Jemma nodded, abandoning the vibrator to swing her legs either side of Skye’s head. She looked down anxiously at Skye, worried for her reaction, but Skye wasted no time diving between her folds.

It was different, concentrating on getting Jemma off, while May worked magic on her clit. A finger slid inside her and she bucked and moaned but it was muffled by Jemma. It was beautiful, her and Jemma and May and feeling them as much as they could feel her and she built up to the most intense orgasm she thinks she’s ever felt.

“Cum,” May ordered them both.

It crested over her, just with May’s words, just as Jemma let out a strangled moan. She bucked and twitched and felt waves washing over her. She clenched around May’s finger but May crooked it and a whole other wave threw her over. Jemma pulled away, oversensitive as she panted heavily. Skye grinned, as May pulled away, ecstasy thrumming through her veins.

“Good,” May smiled at them both, “On all fours.”

Skye glanced to Jemma, already exhausted. Jemma smiled, as wide as she could over the gag. Skye was about to follow instructions, regardless.

“Actually Skye,” May interrupted, rummaging around in the drawers. She held up a second gag, dangling it in front of her, “Wouldn’t want to wake the whole plane.”

Skye gulped, she’d rarely done that before. ‘ _If anything is a problem’_ May reminded her in her mind, ‘ _You tell me.’_

She nodded, crawling forward at May’s gesture.

“Open,” May ordered and she did, accepting the soft leather into her mouth. May strapped it snugly around her head, “Good?” Skye nodded that it was.

“On all fours then,” May reminded her. Skye got on her hands and knees next to Jemma, looking forward to chasing that amazing orgasm again. The gag added an extra element too, something that felt thrilling. Trust it to be her mates that were super kinky, even by alpha standards.

She could see May strapping on a reasonably sized dildo – a second one in her hand. Skye didn’t have to guess which was for who.

May adjusted to be behind her, lining the dildo up to her entrance. Skye felt the tip nudge into her, held her breath, before May was pushing inside – filling her up. Skye moaned wantonly, pushing back onto May as she finally, finally got what she had really been craving. It filled her up, Skye almost sighing at the sensation.

May wasted no time in thrusting forward, pumping in and out at an almost punishing pace but Skye was more than ready – each time May pulled out she grated against her g-spot in a way that had her falling apart at the seams.

She must be working Jemma over too, since Jemma was bucking and moaning at the same pace. May moved faster, Skye feeling the build, at the back of her mind, singing through her veins, connecting her to May and then there was that pull, the tug, the moment of crescendo and –

She gasped, pulsing and clenching down onto May’s metaphorical cock. May grunted, and absently Skye knew she must be riding on the feedback through her. Skye felt herself coil, pulse and twitch and another wave broke before she fell limp. May almost collapsed on top of her but pulled out.

May pressed gentle kisses to both of their lips as she unstrapped their gags. Skye felt clammy, unaware at the time of how much exertion it had been. Gently, and discreetly, May guided them both to the showers, not complaining at all when both could barely fight to keep their eyes open.

She soon had them snuggled up to her in bed, wet hair plastered across her chest but May held them as close as she could. Skye sighed contently, eyes falling shut quickly as May’s scent carrying her into sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria will be in the next chapter! And then we WILL meet Nat in the one after that! I promise (please don't kill me!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm back. Thank you everyone for weighing in and being honest and sticking with me through that little hiccup. I apologise for the confusion of back and forth with the edits. Extra warnings have been added, and I'm going to try my best to deal with the conflict of May v Skye/pack so hold tight on that. Thank you to everyone who was supportive also, I really appreciate it!

The morning sun beamed through the little window and May hadn’t felt this content in a while. Skye was draped over her on one side, her hands tucked up adorably under her chin as she snuggled into her shoulder. Jemma was on the other, hugging onto her like a koala.

May sighed, loathsome to leave the comfort of her two omegas, but resolute to complete her usual Tai’chi. As soon as she shifted to sit up Skye whimpered in her sleep, seeking out contact with May as the Alpha’s hands moved from her skin. May smirked, indulging Skye by tucking her into her side - Skye’s nose nuzzled into her neck and May’s hand around her bare back. The omega relaxed instantly. May couldn’t bring herself to leave.

May could feel Natasha’s jealousy leak through the bond as she moped – frustrated that May got to cuddle both their omegas, while she on an undercover mission alone and hadn’t even met Skye yet.

May thought to her, _‘You’ll meet her soon enough’._

‘ _Even tomorrow isn’t soon enough’_ Nat replied glumly, although May could feel the excitement there at the prospect of _soon, ‘Kid needs me there.’_

 _‘She’s doing fine,’_ May retorted defensively.

Nat snorted, but her response was interrupted by her suddenly dropping out.

‘ _Maria’s asleep but she says she might be able to swing a visit to the BUS,’_ Bobbi chimed in and although it was Skye and Jemma pressed against her side, May almost felt like it was Maria’s sleeping form. May sympathised with Nat, it sucked to have the thoughts and feelings of the others when they’re together and you’re not. 

‘ _We got a strange mission report last night. It may be an enhanced,’_ May said, ‘ _Probably worth her tagging along.’_

 _‘I know.’_ Bobbi chimed back, smugly, _‘That’s why I’m telling you.’_

_‘It’ll be good to see her.’_

Bobbi sighed, _‘Well I guess I’ll see you when I see you.’_

_‘Soon?’_

_‘Soon.’_

* * *

“That is really quite remarkable,” Jemma exclaimed, staring in wonderment at the man literally floating in mid-air in a random forest. They’d been sent there after mysterious reports of a man floating, and the battery in his car had been blown right through the hood.

“That is _so cool!_ ” Skye squealed, “Do you think someone with _powers_ did this?”

“I wouldn’t call a man’s death _cool,_ ” a warm voice said from behind them.

Skye turned, heart skipping a beat to see the stern deputy of SHIELD stood behind her with her arms crossed. An amused quirk to her lip. She was dressed in a tactical suit, hair in a ponytail and every bit the senior agent of SHIELD.

“Maria!” Jemma gasped, almost dropping her tech equipment to barrel into Maria Hill’s arms. Her stern face dropped in favour of holding Jemma close and breathing in her scent. The embrace effectively ruined Maria’s stern-senior agent appearance.

Skye hung back, but Maria’s cool blue eyes soon fixed to her own. Skye swallowed, she was attractive – sure. They are all were but hearing about someone and actually _meeting_ them. A whole other thing.

“Skye,” Maria greeted, “Boy have I heard a lot about you.”

Skye crossed her arms defensively, highly aware of how the nanny bracelet caught the light, “You too, Deputy.”

Maria eyes twinkled with humour, but her face swapped to serious again, “The body. Any sign of an enhanced?”

“None that we can see,” May interjected, steering them back on track. Skye didn’t get much chance to speak to Maria and she wasn’t really sure what to say. Didn’t matter anyway since she was quite content to let Jemma prattle on about their crazy adventures already.

Maria kept glancing at her through the rear-view mirror, and Skye had that feeling you get in the therapy chair – as if someone was trying to get a read on you.

* * *

“Mind if I come in?”

Skye looked up from the conference table, tearing her attention away from trolling through Cross’ frankly boring social media trial. Maria stood in the doorway, posture relaxed but inquisitive. She smelt faintly of the same enticing cinnamon as the rest of them, although it seemed oddly muted.

She seemed cool, confident, collected. If May’s aura was a fiery, simmering red, Maria’s was a calm ocean. It was…refreshing.

“Sure,” she said, with a shrug, leaning forward against the table, keeping her posture as relaxed as possible. She’d been feeling kind of all over the place for the past few days.

“Got anything on Cross?” Maria asked, coming to join her at the table. Skye glanced toward her but she was still relaxed so shrugged.

“This guy’s social media is like a college kid’s resume,” Skye replied, gesturing to the screen, “Gym teacher, varsity football coach, _literal_ boy scout _and_ a volunteer firefighter. Makes Captain America look like ‘The Dude’”.

“The Big Lebowski” Maria hummed, amused, “Not my favourite film.”

Skye cocked her head, reading Maria’s open body language, “You’ve worked with Captain America, right?”

“Yep,” Maria said, “Don’t tell me you’re after all the juicy gossip. The tabloids are bad enough.”

“You caught me,” Skye smiled, holding her hands up, “I was going to get the inside scoop on his weird retro vids. You know those ones with the dancing girls? There’s this really funny meme, Star Spandex Man with a Plan...”

“The war propaganda?” Maria laughed, “You can ask him yourself.”

Skye scoffed, “Me and those guys? Unlikely.”

“May didn’t tell you?” Maria frowned.

Skye’s heart jolted, apprehensive, “Tell me what?”

“Our main base, it’s in the Tower,” Maria said, “We have an apartment. Stark kitted it out for us.”

“Oh,” Skye said, taken aback, “Um I guess I should’ve known but…I just thought that since you were all SHIELD…”

Maria’s face pinched tighter, for the first time her scent taking on more than just an amused and open demeanour. Skye backed away a little, and she noticed, she seemed to shake herself, and the scent cleared.

“There’s a lot to talk about,” Maria said, a note of finality in her voice, “We should’ve been…I’m sorry I didn’t find an excuse to come find you earlier.”

Skye shrugged, “Well you are the deputy director. I’m sure you’re busy saving the world and wrangling the Avengers and all.”

Maria was looking at her with that analysing gaze again, Skye looked away, tapping at the tablet and checking up on the results even though there was no new data flagged.

“Do you want to be a SHIELD agent, Skye?” Maria asked, quietly. Skye glanced up, surprised.

“Sure, I do,” she answered, a little defensive that Maria was questioning her ability to be an agent.

“Why?” Maria probed. Skye frowned, feeling irritation (that seemed to always be simmering away now) rise to the surface.

“Because you do good here,” Skye crossed her arms, “And you can use my skills.”

“It’s not about what you can do _for us_ ,” Maria chastened, albeit softly, and Skye narrowed her eyes – Maria seemed to be sending calm scents and it _worked_ damnit, “Or about how useful you are to SHIELD. It doesn’t matter that the rest of us are agents if you don’t want to be.”

Skye didn’t have a reply, she didn’t know what Maria wanted her to say. She hadn’t even considered not joining SHIELD. Her options hadn’t exactly been plentiful, and the BUS beat her van any day.

“I’ve helped people,” she finally decided to settle on, “Mike Peterson. And I stopped Quinn.”

Maria nodded, “Okay,” she conceded, although Skye sensed a ‘we still need to talk’ tacked onto that, “How are you feeling? Be honest.”

Skye snorted, “Irritated at that question.”

Maria rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say more but Coulson was at the door.

“You found something on Cross?”

* * *

Jemma was infected. It wasn’t an enhanced person, or a weapon, but a virus. An alien virus that they didn’t have the cure for, and she was running out of time.

The ripple effect was felt throughout the bond, May’s anxious pacing and fearful concern seeping through from the rest of them through her. Even Maria was antsy, concealing thinly veiled terror beneath her calm scent as the clock ticked and Jemma’s condition worsened. The numbing silence from Jemma was even worse – Skye not realising Jemma hadn’t fully blocked her out until this point.

Maria was busy making calls to anyone who could listen.

Skye didn’t know what to do. She was restless, biting her fingernails. Finally, May stopped her pacing, taking a look at Skye before beckoning her over to sit in front of her. Skye followed grateful for the comfort, as May ran her hands through her hair and began to braid. Wordlessly communicating what they both felt.

Completely helpless.

Skye couldn’t sit couldn’t still, even though every time she squirmed it tugged on her hair.

May was precise with her braiding, taking her time with each strand, but when she finished it neatly and there was no news from Jemma, she undid it to start over again.

“I could hack into the place where they make vaccines?” Skye blurted out, “Or I could blackmail Stark into working on the problem? Or-”

“Natasha has already offered,” Maria responded in a measured tone, from where she had been hung up on by Fury, “I’ve got dozens of scientists in every SHIELD lab working on the problem.”

“The best person to solve this problem is doing her very best right now,” May added, “Right now, we wait and we believe in our girl.”

“But she could _die,_ ” Skye protested, voice cracking around the word.

“I know,” May replied, voice tight.

Fitz came sprinting through carrying the box with the Chitauri helmet. Skye perked up, following him down to the lab – none of her mates protesting as they followed suit. Jemma looked awful, her face pasty and skin clammy with sweat. Her eyes bloodshot and tears welling up in them.

They waited with bated breath as they prepped the new rat, a hopeful smile on Fitz’ face as he zaps the rat and…it squeaks. Nothing happened.

“I can’t breathe,” Skye managed to say, around her tight chest. They waited, nothing happened, and Skye was about to sigh in relief when…there was a zapping sound, a blue light and the rat floated into the air.

“ _No,_ ” Skye breathed, feeling like the floor had dropped out from underneath her. Maria had her arms around her in a heartbeat. Jemma glanced to them, her eyes filling with tears that matched all of theirs.

“I know the protocol in these circumstances, but could you please tell dad first?” she implored Maria, her voice breaking, “Mum would take it better if-”

“Of course,” Maria said, her own voice stuttering on the words.

“No, Jemma you have to-” Skye begged, “There’s still time you have to try, please.”

Jemma offered her a sad little smile. Skye’s fingers felt ice cold, Jemma couldn’t die. That couldn’t happen. She was sunshine and science and tea and -

“Would you mind if I have a brief moment alone with Fitz?” Jemma asked, her watery eyes flitting between all three of her mates. It sounded wrong, that sounded like a death note, not a chance to find a cure.

“There’s still one thing more to try,” Jemma tacked on, but Skye didn’t believe her.

_‘Jemma **please**.’_

Skye didn’t want to move, but Maria led her away with a murmured sound of empty platitudes. May looked – and felt – numb through the bond.

“This is wrong,” Skye sobbed, “We can’t just give up-”

“We’re not giving up,” Maria repeated, as they reached the stairs, “There’s still time-”

Suddenly an alarm blared out through the speakers, Skye glanced around surprised.

“The hangar doors are opening!” May exclaimed in a panic. “Maria take the controls!” she yelled, sprinting through the plane to the hangar. Immediately Maria took off in tandem. Heart in her throat Skye sprinted after May.

She reached the gantry just as May grabbed the parachute from a panicky Fitz, “ _It worked but she jumped_!” he shrieked over the wind.

May leapt out of the plane – the straps of the bag not even fully on.

* * *

Both Jemma and May were sopping wet, but Skye launched herself at Jemma, pulling her in for the tightest hug she’d ever given. She breathed in Jemma’s scent, committing the memory of her pulse, the memory of her slightly flowery smell – like freshly cut grass on a dewy morning.

Moroccan sun warmed her back and she clung tighter, unwilling to ever let go. Jemma was warm and _alive._

“I’m sorry,” Jemma breathed beneath the tight hold, “I couldn’t let the plane explode with you in it-”

Skye pulled back, “That was so very brave,” she said, giving Jemma a succession of kisses that tasted of sun and salt water, “And _stupid_. Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

“I promise,” Jemma said, allowing Skye one last kiss, before looking behind her, biting her lip. Maria stood there, arms out ready for a hug, stern relief on her face to see Jemma alive.

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” Jemma mumbled.

Skye smiled sympathetically, “Probably not.”

She let her go, watching as Jemma fell into Maria’s arms too.

* * *

The Moroccan hotel was beautiful. Nestled amongst a large coast-side town full of white buildings and blue roofs that glinted under the hot sun. Coulson and Maria had set them up in this hotel, after extensive negotiations with the Moroccan government to extract May and Jemma from the water.

Since there were four of them, they’d booked the King suite. It looked out over the ocean with a stunning view. She looked out over the balcony, bare feet against the warm tiles in just a plaid shirt and shorts, breathing in the warm sea breeze as it whipped gently in her hair. It was peaceful, the most at peace she’d felt in a while. Her emotions were still in turmoil, but right now, with Jemma back and alive? It felt okay, except…there was still something nagging at her. Something that suggested Maria’s concern for her wellbeing might not be so misplaced.

She leant against the wrought-iron balcony railing, contemplating. May’s mark on her neck had settled down into the shimmering silver to match Jemma’s and it didn’t hurt at all. Right

now she could feel May’s presence lingering – like a string tether around her heart. Was she angry at May for the marking? Should she be? Was she ready to be bonded to these people forever? She didn’t _feel_ angry, yet…

“Dinner!” May’s voice rang out. Skye pushed away from the railing, padding back inside to the little kitchen suite past the billowing white curtains and over the intricate mosaic of tiles. She smiled at the domestic scene – Maria beamed at her as she passed out the takeaway she’d managed to order. She took her seat next to Jemma at the little table.

“This looks delicious,” Skye exclaimed, eager to dig into the mouth-watering food. She’d never had authentic Morrocan food before, “I could get use to this,” she announced, after taking the first heavenly bite of lamb couscous.

“I’m starving,” Jemma said, practically inhaling her meal, “Where did you get this from?”

Maria smiled, “This is the good stuff, I made friends with the hotel owner. I don’t speak Arabic, but Bobbi does. Although I don’t think my pronunciation was quite there.”

May shook her head, “Nothing like last time we were in Sudan. You told them you were pregnant instead of ‘where is the pregnant lady?’”

“Now _that’s_ a story….”

Skye listened contently as the sun set outside, casting a warm evening glow over the group as Maria regaled stories – the unclassified versions of course. Skye didn’t mind, there was good food and some laughter, and she felt _warm._ Not simply because of the hot climate.

They moved onto discussions of the weirdest places they’d slept, but Skye regretted being honest when she got concerned looks for ‘station toilet’. At least it didn’t ruin their evening and Maria quickly changed the subject before she could be questioned on it.

It felt good to relax, although they all quickly grew tired – especially after the emotionally taxing day. Skye tried to commit the memory of them all laughing in a luxury hotel in Morroco to her mind. Just in case.

* * *

“Move _over_ ,” Skye ordered to May, but it came out as more of a whine, “I watched her jump out of a plane, I want cuddle rights.”

“And I jumped out after her,” May grumbled, tightening her hold on Jemma.

May had Jemma in a koala-like grip in the middle of the king-sized bed. The suite wasn’t designed for a pack, but some countries didn’t recognise pack bonds in the same way they did for pairings. Regardless of that, the large bed _should_ fit them all.

Skye looked to her beta, exasperated, “Tell her!”

Maria’s mouth twisted in amusement, “I’m not going to be the middle woman for your arguments.”

“Isn’t that what betas’ are supposed to be?” Skye complained, crossing her arms.

“Quit whining,” May ordered, muffled by her face still buried in Jemma’s neck.

Maria patted the space in front of her, on Jemma’s other side, “There’s space for both of you. Come lie down before you lose it.”

Skye huffed but slid into the space Maria indicated, quickly snuggling up to Jemma’s chest. She had to put up with May’s arms getting in the way, but at least she was able to snuggle up under her chin. Maria turned off the lamp light.

“Would it be okay if I held you?” Maria asked into the dim darkness, “Or would you prefer it if I cuddled next to Melinda instead?”

Skye contemplated it, but she was too tired to really care.

“Go ahead,” Skye mumbled, “I’ve been told I’m a kicker though.”

Maria chuckled, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Melinda isn’t so great either, one time she kicked Nat out of the bed and in retaliation Nat-”

“ _Don’t_ give her ideas,” May interjected, but it was too late as Maria finished with, “-tied her legs to the bed.”

Skye perked up, twisting around to face Maria, face visible in the soft light spilling through the thin curtains, “ _What?”_

“You heard me,” Maria smirked.

Skye was struggling to process the strict and domineering _alpha_ allowing herself to be tied up by anyone.

“But _May_ would-

“Gag you both if you don’t shut up and go to sleep,” May interrupted sternly, the threat not entirely empty, “I’m tired, Jemma needs to recover, and we’ve got to get up early.”

Skye rolled her eyes, but to her surprise Maria did too. Skye shared a mischievous smile with her, if Maria continued to give her blackmail material on May, she’s positive they’d get along just fine. She scooted back over to cuddle Jemma, Maria wrapping her arms securely around her, but kept her face a distance away on her pillow.

She was out like a light, surrounded by her mates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I intending on writing 20k+ words before Nat arrived? No. Did I do it anyway? Yes....

Skye jolted awake to May’s annoying ass alarm, groaning into the neck her nose she was snuggled into as the loud sound grated in her ears. She buried her head into the pillow, resolutely ignoring the need to wake-up in favour of falling asleep again. It had been an excellent dream, she was sure of it, something about carrots and sheep…

Someone was moving under her, she could feel their hip shifting under where her leg was clinging to them. She gripped tighter, “No,” she complained sleepily, “Stay.”

A warm thumb traced her cheek affectionately, “We have to get up, sweetheart,” Maria urged gently, “May’s giving me a death glare.”

Skye blinked her eyes open blearily, Maria was staring down at her, pleasant smile on her face. She looked a little dishevelled – brown hair tangled and eyes still leaded with sleep. Maria smelt different, almost…stronger. Skye shifted closer unconsciously, Maria’s icy blue eyes flickered over Skye’s face before she gently tugged Skye’s arms from around her waist.

“We have a mission briefing,” Maria explained gently, “Came in this morning. We’ll be heading to Germany – we happen to be the closest airborne unit. A UK crew will be joining us at the rendezvous.”

“Didn’t you _just_ wake-up?” Skye grumbled, rubbing sleep out her eyes and falling back into the pillow.

Maria tapped her temple, “Mind reading.”

Skye nodded, although her eyes were already closing again. Maria shook her lightly, “Hey! No going back to sleep.”

Skye made a protesting sound that Maria found adorable, before sliding out of bed and onto the floor.

May was already fully dressed and freshly showered, hair pulled up into a ponytail. She threw Skye’s duffle at her – which Skye barely caught before it could hit her in the face. 

“Get ready,” she ordered, “Breakfast in 10. You’re lucky we let you sleep in.”

“ _This_ was sleeping in?” she exclaimed and checked her phone, “But it’s 6am!”

“I’m up most mornings at 5,” May deadpanned.

Maria shot Skye a sympathetic smile, rummaging around in her own bag, “You’re going to have to get used to that. SHIELD likes to operate early.”

“Freaking masochists,” Skye muttered, grabbing her change of clothes.

Jemma appeared in the bathroom doorway, brushing her teeth, “Mornin’ Skye!” she greeted around the toothbrush. Skye didn’t know how she could be criminally positive for such an early hour. Even the sun had barely risen – pink sky glowing prettily in the distance.

“How are you feeling?” Skye asked, yawning as she shuffled past Jemma.

“Much better!” Jemma sang.

“I’m glad,” Skye smiled, setting the clothes down and changing without a second thought. Jemma had seen it all anyway, “Wish I had time to shower,” she grumbled, tugging on a fresh shirt.

It felt comfortingly domestic as she brushed her teeth and Jemma applied her make-up. Skye could imagine a fancy Stark apartment bathroom with heated flooring and 6 toothbrushes all lined up. Damn, the amount of make-up they’d have to cram in there too, but a Stark bathroom had to be _huge._

She glanced at her phone for the time, sighing as she quickly threw on her own make-up. Jemma helpfully packing away her clothes for her as Maria sidled in for her turn brushing her teeth. A well-oiled machine of getting ready it seemed, even if they were all in a rush.

“T-minus 1 minute,” Maria announced, checking her watch.

Skye sighed, shouldering her bag. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Skye shifted on her feet, watching as the small team of agents gathered in the BUS’ hangar. After a 2.5hr flight time where Maria thrashed them all at Blackjack (Skye suspected foul play), Skye was raring to go. Maria had held off on the specifics until they could meet up with the other team.

She glanced around the group – the UK team were made up of 10 specialists, all in full combat gear and serious faces. It was like looking at 10 clones of Ward and Maria.

“We have received intel that a group of German insurgents aim to use a modified version of Chitauri weaponry, to commit terror acts in the capital tonight,” Maria explained, standing in front of the group looking commanding and proper – Skye knew it was only after chugging black coffee, “We’ve been monitoring group activity for a while, but they’ve recently rescheduled their plan to today. Intel indicates they are low profile, bottom feeders in the illegal experiments trade. Should be a simple case of capture and contain but lethal force can be used where necessary. We will be infiltrating their headquarters and labs.”

Everyone nodded.

“Unit 1 will be infiltrating from the west side. FitzSimmons will be heading to the labs with Ward and Coulson, you may be needed to destabilise any alien components, so I want you both sharp. Unit 2 will infiltrate from the north side. Myself, May and Skye will be with Unit 1, but we’ll split off and head to secure the control room. We want to gather all the data on the group we can in case this goes south.”

Maria looked to Skye and Skye nodded – trying not to seem too eager as she bounced on her feet. Her first proper infiltration mission! They’d done nothing on this scale before. Which would explain the simmering worry underpinning both May and Maria’s scents – even though their stone-cold composure would never give it away to those less-attuned.

Maria clapped her hands together, “Hop to it! Roll out in 5!”

As soon as the team dispersed to prep, Skye found herself strapped into a bullet proof vest and an ICER holstered to her thigh. May moved over to brief Jemma and strap her into a bullet proof vest too.

“You know how to shoot?” Maria checked, looking her over and tightening one of the straps to Skye vest. Skye nodded as the vest cinched a little tighter on her left, feeling a little like a child being buckled into a Kevlar child-seat.

“ICERs?” Skye replied, “Sure. Real guns though…”

“You won’t be needing a real gun,” Maria assured her, hooking in a comms system, and strapping her own guns to her thighs, “Stay close. Follow our orders, you’ll be fine.”

“Yes ma’am,” Skye replied, throwing Maria a salute. Maria rolled her eyes, punching Skye lightly on the shoulder – over the protective vest.

Although she was excited, Skye couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous as she followed the literal S.W.A.T. team out of the hangar.

* * *

The agent signalled before launching the grenade into the hallway. It looked like any ordinary abandoned office – but the wires running lengthways along it betrayed the insurgents. They’d evidently been illegally hijacking the electricity grid – Skye would know.

Nevertheless, the corridor smelt like damp and mildew.

“Is this a bad time to say I need to pee?” Skye whispered, over Maria’s shoulder, just as the grenade exploded and she flinched into Maria. Maria steadied her with a hand on her hip. They’d managed to evade hostile fire so far…

“ _Unit 2. Status report,”_ Maria called over comms.

 _“North side under hostile fire,”_ came the reply, “ _Two sections captured. Count 5 hostiles injured, 4 captured. No casualties. Hostiles moving inward, over.”_

The smoke cleared in the hallway and May signalled them forward. Skye stuck to Maria’s side like glue, hands curled tightly around the ICER. May signalled for the rest of the group to move forward but ducked into a stairwell. They made their way down the rickety iron staircase, descending below into the centre of the basement.

She could hear the whirring of servers, the cables a hazardous mess of coils and underneath their feet. Down here, away from public view, operations seemed for more intense. Instead of a derelict office building, it was clean, steel infrastructure – as though operations were well funded. It looked like exactly what she’d imagine a super-secret bunker might look like.

There were designs all over the walls – maps of Berlin, weapons blueprints. May rounded the corner – tense for a fight but she relaxed.

“Clear,” she called.

Skye and Maria emerged behind her into a room, Skye immediately rounding on the bank of monitors and keyboards. It seemed also be hooked up to a security camera system – most of the the security cameras were down, but they could see a skirmish in what looked like lab corridors. She plugged her USB in, immediately starting the hack.

“They’re well-funded,” Maria mused, analysing around her, “Someone’s been funding fringe terror groups.”

“Experimenting,” May added, examining a poster with what looked uncannily like the centipede serum ports.

“Centipede,” Skye agreed, focusing back on the hack – it was more advanced than she’d expected.

“Let’s hope we don’t run into any super soldiers,” May muttered. 

Skye managed to crack the hack, beginning the extensive download dump of the data – hoping Fitz’ USB had enough storage for the sheer amount of data. Maria stilled, seeming to listen to something on comms.

“Back up needed in the labs,” she said, “FitzSimmons handling an unstable bomb…Ward and Coulson are overrun”.

“Go,” May urged, “How long left, Skye?”

“Done,” she announced, ripping the USB out.

“I’ll get Skye to safety,” May promised as Skye shot up from her seat, USB clutched inside her pocket. Maria nodded to May, before she ducked out the door.

She followed May back out to the corridor, sticking close as they ascended the stairwell – but May halted at the top – listening. Skye waited, anxiety coiling in her stomach at the sounds of shouts and gunfire not so far in the distance. May grabbed a piece of broken steel pipe, jamming into the door before rushing Skye back in the other direction.

Skye couldn’t help but feel her hands sweaty as she slid her ICER out of the holster and followed May. They emerged into another steel basement corridor of exposed pipes, trying her best to be sneaky over the metal grates at their feet. May listened intently, rounding the next corner slowly –

Suddenly Skye’s back was smashed against the wall, May’s back to her front – shielding her as a blast blinded her eyes. She could barely scream before they were surrounded, May immediately leaping at the four ragged hostiles. They were dressed like proper soldiers – in full tactical gear and camo. She caught a glimpse of a gnarly scar on one of their faces as May smashed her fist into his thorax. One of them broke from May’s hold and threw her across the room and into the wall. May landed with a grunt.

‘ _Run!’_ May urged, voice panicked – they both caught the centipede device on his forearm, ‘ _Barricade yourself in the control room!’_

Skye didn’t hesitate, she turned on her heel and ran – feeling a man chase behind her before May swept his legs out from under him. She rounded the corner, relieved to find it clear, and lurched into the control room. As soon as she found herself back in the room, she could hear the heavy thunking of footsteps outside and the yelling of voices _definitely not_ speaking English.

Skye looked around – panicked, until she found what looked like a storage cupboard. She quickly yanked it open, cramming herself inside just as the door opened and two people strode in in non-combat gear, flanked by soldiers carrying intimidating looking weapons. She could barely see them through the little vents in the door.

Skye held her breath, terrified to move a muscle.

They continue hissing panicked German murmuring between them – a blonde woman with an uptight face in a villain-esque pantsuit and a square faced man in a lab coat. All Skye could gather were the words ‘SHIELD’.

The woman’s cold eyes flittered over to her hiding spot Skye’s breath hitched. The woman couldn’t possibly see her, but fear thrummed through her veins as the made direct eye contact. Fortunately, the woman looked back over to the door as it flung open.

Another man strode in like he owned the place – he probably did. His expensive suit a contrast to the combat gear around him.

“This was not the plan,” he growled at them in English, he sounded British, “You guaranteed me a weapon and a demonstration, Scholz!”

“The weapon is in our possession,” the woman - Scholz - bit back, her voice with the German lilt, “We have the upper hand.”

“Then why are a bloody team of SHIELD agents running around _my_ labs,” the English guy seethed, gesturing wildly. He was clearly an alpha, a strong one at that. His red, sweaty face got right into the woman’s face, but she barely flinched.

“Calm down, Miller,” she retorted, “We will handle them.”

“I say we take the designs and run,” the German guy said, turning to the computer, “Cut our losses.”

“What about Centipede, Weber?” Scholz replied coolly, “Your bosses won’t be happy if you fail. Not that I care about your little schemes, my loyalties are to _my_ clients.”

She shared a smile with Miller – they must be working together.

“Fuck Centipede,” Weber snarled, and turned to Miller, “And you can keep your money. I just want to make it out alive.” He paused seeing the corrupted data, “Little rats have been here already.”

“Not necessarily,” Scholz said, but Weber had caught her scent.

He frowned, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. Skye’s eyes widened, fighting to hold her breath as if it would help block her scent. She clenched her fists, _willing_ for them to somehow pass over her hiding spot.

He stalked over, and the door was ripped open before she could scream. He grabbed her, dragging her out of the cupboard and she tripped into him – his fingers digging tight into her upper arms. She fought back the whimper.

“These silly Americans,” Weber crowed, his breath smelt awful as his eyes raked over her body. He took a deep breath in as if inhaling her scent, “Leaving a pretty omega all alone.”

Skye gulped and tried to wrench herself away from him, but he was much stronger. He plucked the gun from her holster – throwing it across the floor.

She reached out through to May, panic spiralling as she faced the cronies.

‘ _Assess your surroundings,’_ May’s voice flooded through, although disjointed as though May was still occupied with the super soldiers, ‘ _We’ll get to you as soon as we can.’_

“Let go of the girl,” Scholz cut in, her eyes running over Skye, “We’ll need her.”

“For what?” Weber hissed, tightening his grip on Skye’s upper arm.

“Collateral,” Scholz said with a shrug. Skye’s heart shot down to her and feet, “And…”

She sauntered up to Skye with the grace of a panther, Skye swallowed – tracking the woman’s movements as she reached into her jeans pocket – taking out the USB. Skye’s throat felt dry… _how did she know?_

“I think I’ll be taking this,” she said, flipping the USB into her jacket pocket with her perfectly manicured fingernails.

“Those designs are _mine_ ,” Weber hissed, letting go of Skye in favour of intimidating the woman, but she calmly pulled a gun from her back pocket.

She turned calmly to Miller, “He pays me. He gets the designs, and you get to tell me who you’re working for. Who is leading Centipede?”

Miller smiled, adjusting his cuff links as he enjoyed the show. He indicated to the guards around him, who grabbed Skye by the arms, wrenching them behind her back. Something flashed in Scholz’ eyes at the move but she pressed the gun harder into Weber’s chest.

“I want a name,” Scholz said coolly.

“I don’t know!” he stammered, eyes wide with fear. Skye glanced around the room, trying to calculate her escape.

“A _name_ ,” Scholz repeated.

“No-one knows!” he squeaked, “He calls himself the Clairvoyant.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Miller growled, signalling the guards, “Let’s take the girl and go.”

The guards shifted their grip and Skye took her chance. Skye bucked, kicked her leg out like May taught her, slid out of their grip, but they caught her before she could finish the maneuverer. One slammed the butt of a gun into the side of her temple. She hissed in pain. Her head felt fuzzy, but she could still feel the cold press of the barrel of the gun held to her temple.

“ _Scheiße,”_ Scholz uttered, turned the gun and shot both guards holding Skye clean through the chest.

Skye backed away, stumbling into the control chair. Miller rounded on Scholz, pulling his own gun, finger on the trigger but she moved _fast._ She knocked the gun out of his hand, climbed up his body, wrapped her thighs around his neck and yanked him down to the ground. In _heels._

She knocked him out easily before turning to Weber, who was close to wetting himself. She pulled out a canister of something and sprayed his eyes. He screamed in pain before she swept out his legs from under him, tying his hands behind his back with rope produced from nowhere. He slumped over, writhing in pain.

Skye, although shellshocked, managed to grab a discarded gun from the floor – pointing it at the crazy woman with trembling hands. Her ICER long forgotten.

“It’s okay,” Scholz said, although her voice had dropped the German lilt and sounded distinctly American.

She reached back and ripped her hair off, Skye staggered back – the cold press of the desk at her hips. A blonde wig was discarded in the corner as Scholz shook out copper-red hair, the tresses cascading down her shoulders. Then she _pulled off her face,_ a shimmering hologram-like substance shedding away.

 _Natasha Romanoff_ was smiling at her calmly, although her eyebrows were pinched tight with concern. Her green eyes running over Skye to check for other injuries.

“Wha-How-?” Skye stammered. Scholz had _not_ smelt like any of her pack.

“Undercover. I would never hurt you,” Natasha explained calmly, her eyes sincere and hands out in surrender, “You can lower the gun now, sweetheart.”

As soon as Skye lowered the weapon and dropped it onto the desk, Natasha was in front of her – two hands on her head tilting her head to examine the cut on her forehead.

“ _Verdammte Arschlöcher_ ,” Nat cursed under her breath. She checked Skye’s pupils, her face only inches away. Skye lost her breath for an entirely different reason. Her fingers were still trembling and mind feeling a little wobbly, and if she were honest all she wanted to do was bury her face into the Alpha’s neck and avoid the scary wider world.

“Hey,” Nat said, an encouraging smile on her lips and her thumbs ever so gently rubbing over Skye’s cheekbones, “I need you to take deep breaths for me, okay?”

Skye nodded, inhaling a shaky breath as she clenched her fingers, gripping fabric and realising she’d coiled them into Nat’s suit pockets. Nat was looking at her intently, her eyes an absolutely stunning shade of green, which was all Skye focused on as kept fighting to control her shaky breathing. She realised Nat was breathing deliberately slow and matched her ragged breathing to hers, feeling her lungs expand properly.

Her heart and lungs relaxed, and she was able to allow relief to flood in.

“You’re safe,” Nat reminded her on an exhale, although the way she threaded her fingers around the back of Skye’s neck and held her close, pressing their foreheads together, made it seem more as a reminder for her than for Skye.

“Maria’s secured the lab with Jemma,” Nat told her, voice low and comforting, and she didn’t move away from the embrace, “May’s taking the east wing. She’s with Coulson now – they’ve got the upper hand.”

Skye sagged with relief at that too, the others were okay. They’re okay.

“Next time you decide to peel off your face like a human banana,” Skye said, voice still a little shaky, “A little warning would be nice.”

Nat hummed, a smile curling up her lip in a way that sent far too much of a rush in Skye’s veins than any human being should be able to manage. She pulled her forehead away, her hand coming up to cup Skye’s cheek instead.

“There she is,” Nat said, almost teasingly, before she straightened up, “Alright. We have to move. Miller sent out a distress call, l need to get you out of here in case they destroy the place.”

Nat was already moving – adjusting the straps to her vest before turning to the body of one of the guards. She unstrapped his helmet, turning to clip it onto Skye’s head. It was a little too big and again, Skye felt like a kid, this time being buckled into a helmet to ride a bike for the first time. She moved to protest against it, but Nat held up her finger – even as she was busy dragging Weber and Miller onto a trolley.

“The helmet stays on,” she said firmly, before surveying her work – satisfied the prisoners could be moved if needed.

Nat reached into her jacket.

“Carry that,” she ordered, clipping _something_ to Skye’s waist, she spun her around, clipping something else to her belt, “This too.”

Satisfied, Nat led the way up to the stairwell, quickly yanking aside May’s metal barricade. Skye followed behind into the derelict office corridor, they were in the clear but soon they rounded the corner and a bedraggled group of hostiles caught eyes with them at the end. They were obviously guarding the exit route. One turned, his eyes red and extremis flashing on his veins.

Nat tugged one of the objects from Skye’s waist, lobbing it at the guards, it exploded with an electric crackle – the men convulsing on the floor.

“You _strapped_ a _grenade_ to me!” Skye squeaked, hurrying after Nat as the men writhed.

“It’s really more a taser,” Nat muttered.

“So, what does this do?” Skye wondered, examining the other small cylinder closely as the crept down the other corridor.

Nat turned around and hurriedly knocked it away from her face, “ _Don’t_ point that at your eyes!”

Skye gulped, peering down at the cylinder, “Is it dangerous?”

“If you don’t want your eyes to feel like a hot chilli bonfire, yes,” Nat scoffed, “It’s pepper spray, kiddo, I am absolutely not handing you anything lethal.”

She peered around the corner. She held out a hand on Skye’s stomach to stop her advancing. Skye glanced down, feeling familiar tingling fire from the touch. There were more men around the corner, “Stay here.”

Skye didn’t even have time to say anything, before Nat was attacking the men with a type of clean precision she had never seen before, not even May. It was fascinating, how she moved like a viper and crushed men between her thighs. This was Black Widow, her favourite Avenger, and someone who…somehow…the fates had deemed a soulmate for her.

Skye didn’t get starstruck, nope, never.

“Jemma was right,” Skye muttered, as Nat jogged back to her.

“Jemma’s usually right,” Nat agreed, “But about what?”

“You’re all fucking sexy ninjas,” Skye said, as they rounded the corner by the entrance they came through.

“So, you think I’m sexy?” Nat teased, jamming open the door.

“Second sexiest Avenger,” Skye quipped, practically falling through the door in search of fresh air, “After the hulk when he’s green.”

She had never been so grateful for fresh air as they emerged into the cold – a chilling rain pouring down on them that had begun some time when they were under.

“You won’t be saying that for long,” Nat promised, hand sneaking down to grab Skye’s hand and tug her over to their SUVs – parked and concealed by the border perimeter. The German BND had joined them, securing the perimeter as SHIELD went in to deal with the alien artifacts and Nat brought Skye over to one of them.

“Stay with the nice Bundesnachrichtendienst agent,” Nat ordered, “I’m going back in. And _don’t_ follow me.”

Natasha swiftly turned on her heel, straight red hair flowing around her as she ran back to the door.

Skye glanced sheepishly at the nice-looking gentlemen, judging from his lanky features and gawky glasses he was definitely a back-end running agent and not the muscle. He whistled lowly as Nat disappeared.

“Scary lady,” he said solemnly, before turning to Skye and offering her a packet, “Biscuit?”

* * *

“Nat!” Jemma squealed, nearly dropping the case in her hands as she ran down the ramp to greet Natasha – who’d just stepped out of the SUV. All in all, the mission had been successful: data extracted, weapons secured, no terrorism of the capital. It was nightfall by the time they’d managed to make it back, but Nat had been mostly absent in that time.

Nat accepted Jemma into her arms warmly, enveloping Jemma tightly – nose pressed deeply into Jemma’s neck before pulling her into a kiss. Maria sidled next to her, slinging an arm around Skye’s waist naturally as she pulled her into her hug. Skye leant into it, letting Maria’s calming scent was over her as they watched as Nat kissed Jemma thoroughly. Skye felt dizzy watching them, and she wasn’t even the one being kissed like _that._

Maria chuckled, evidently picking up Skye’s attracted scent.

“Don’t think I don’t know about that stunt you pulled,” Nat said quietly to Jemma in a tone that had Skye even a little flustered, “You scared us all to death.”

Jemma nodded, her gaze falling to her feet, “I’m so sorry.”

Nat tipped her chin up, a finger crooked underneath, “But I’m proud of you. It takes guts to do that.”

Jemma nodded again, even if her eyes dropped to her feet again. The rest of the team staggered onto the BUS, weary from the extended mission and attack. May looked tired, but glad to see them all.

“Wheels up in five. We’ll be heading to the HUB for debrief tomorrow morning,” she turned to Nat, “Will you be joining us?”

Nat nodded, “My mission is over, and I’m not hopping on a new one any time soon.”

“Good,” May nodded, wrapping Nat in a quick hug, before making her way to the cockpit. Skye frowned, sensing some strange tension between them. She narrowed her eyes, sensing a lot of talk happening through the bond rather than out loud.

Nat turned to Maria with a wide grin splitting her face, “Come ‘ere.”

Almost like she’d been waiting for permission, Maria enveloped herself in Nat’s arms, closing her eyes as she breathed in Nat’s scent - before she wrinkled her nose and pulled back.

“You smell wrong,” she growled, but kept her arms tight around the smaller woman. Nat laughed.

“Guess I’ll just have to wash it off,” she said, pressing a light kiss to Maria’s mark as her smile turned to a smirk, “Care to join me?”

* * *

Nat flopped down onto the BUS’ coach, heart far more content than it had been since she’d had to leave her mates behind to go undercover. Her hair was still a little damp from the shower, but she didn’t care as she stretched out over the cushions. Since there was no way they could all squeeze into a bunk, pilot’s bunk or not, they’d agreed to take up the living space for the few hours they had until landing at the HUB.

Maria was busy mixing up hot chocolate in the little kitchenette and Jemma was curled up in May’s lap in the armchair, reading a book. May was fast asleep, the fight having taken a lot more out of her than expected. Nat glanced over them. She knew they all needed to have a good conversation about Skye. No-one wanted to stir the pot but if it had to happen…

Skye shuffled in, hair damp too (albeit from a different shower), dressed in cute plaid pjs, and her face buried in her phone. She looked up when she caught her staring, eyes widening a little as she bit her lip. Nat suppressed a groan – the girl was definitely hotter in person. She could see the moment Skye inhaled her true scent, since she licked her lips and shoved her hands awkwardly into her plaid pockets.

“I heard there was a slumber party?” Skye ventured, glancing to a sleeping May and Jemma. It didn’t take a genius to figure out her options – take the spare armchair alone or join Nat on the couch.

Nat cocked her head, maintaining eye contact with Skye – not in a dominant way, not really. Skye matched her stare, folding her arms over her chest defensively. Nat relented, already gathering and filing quickly information about Skye.

She beckoned Skye over, patting the space in front of her on the couch, “There’s room for more.”

Skye seemed a little hesitant, but walked over anyway, awkwardly perching on the tiny spot Nat had indicated. Nat rolled her eyes and sat up behind her. She gently grabbing Skye around the middle in a bear hug and flipped them - manoeuvring her to lie across the couch against her chest. Skye squealed, caught off guard. Nat waited, reading and feeling for Skye’s reaction. She was tense for a second, and Nat slackened her hold – worried she’d overstepped but then Skye actually relaxed, curling a little inward against her chest. Nat’s heart swelled with pride, and rather smug, even though May was asleep.

Nat propped them up against the cushions, gently brushing Skye’s damp hair aside so that she could bury her nose into her neck. Skye’s scent had been driving her absolutely crazy, ever since she’d scented her in that supplies closet. It had been one of the hardest battles she’d ever fought – metal armed soldiers be damned – the battle against her instinct to whisk Skye away from danger and hold her in her arms, just like this.

Her omega was safe now, and that was what mattered.

Skye shifted, craning her neck up to reach Nat’s. Nat let her, exposing her neck enough for Skye to bury her own nose there. She felt her inhaled deeply, and couldn’t help but purr at the wonderful sensation, especially when Skye’s mouth brushed against the gland.

“Your scent is so strong,” Skye murmured against her neck, tone full of wonder. _Stronger than May’s_ , Nat filled in the blanks. She forced herself to recollect her thoughts. They had left their competitive battles behind them, but it only made sense with the new omega that things would get rocky again. Still, Nat needed to remember the pack came before their own prides.

“I’m enhanced,” Nat explained, brushing a strand from the small bandage on Skye’s temple, still livid at the men who dared touch her. Skye pulled away, looking up at her in surprise, “Weak form of super solider serum. But enough to give me an edge.”

“A super Alpha,” Skye gasped, and then her eyes turned mischievous and her eyebrows waggled, “Super Alpha… _everywhere_?”

Maria scoffed from above them, setting her hot chocolate on the table - piled with marshmallows.

“You’ll just have to find out,” Nat replied, glaring lightly at Maria, but the beta just rolled her eyes and plonked down onto the floor, resting her head against Nat’s shoulder.

Maria was a floor-person. Which worked well in these situations but something Nat would never fully understand. She stroked the hand, not wrapped around Skye, through Maria’s hair, smiling when the woman visibly relaxed.

Skye yawned, covering her mouth with a hand before shifting to curl on her side. Nat glanced at her watch, “Get some sleep, _malyshka_. We’ve got a few hours till we land.”

Skye nodded, closing her eyes and quicker than Nat expected she was out. Little breaths blowing against the side of her jaw. Maria sipped her hot chocolate quietly and Nat kept watch over them, content to have them by her side again.

She was demanding time off for all of them, Bobbi included, as soon as she could get on a call with Nick. He owed her time anyway and Skye’s impending heat was a good reason to pull them out of the field for a week or two.

If he didn’t say yes, she was doing it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but honestly college was kicking my ass and I kinda have bad case of writers block because I really didn't plan any of this lmao so I'm flying blind. English is not my first language and I just found out you can change Word to US english! I've been doing a weird (I guess) hybrid of UK and US I try to write with US words because it's set there and I had no idea you used so many z's in your english words lol - Andi

The grating, gurgling sound of the coffee machine assaulted Skye’s ears as she emerged from sleep. She groaned, snuggling into the person underneath her to try and get away from the offending nose. She was tired, and the hand stroking through her hair felt too good.

It was a little cold. The AC must’ve kicked into gear overnight. She wiggled, trying to get comfortable again on the warmth from her mate. She felt their torso stiffen and hands settle on her hips. She inhaled a deep breath, the comforting scent beneath her almost sending her back into sleep, but there was something bothering her she couldn’t place. She wiggled her hips again in frustration, adjusting her legs until she ended up with both legs wrapped around a thigh. It was only then that she registered the friction and welcome pressure against the apex of her thighs. She frowned, brain skittering from thoughts of sleep to thoughts of other _activities._

_Why did she feel like she’d been edged for hours?_

She pried her eyes open and sat up to her knees, ignoring how good the friction felt as she effectively straddled Natasha’s thigh. Embarrassment, irritation, and frustration welling up inside her immediately, despite the calm expression on Nat’s face. How can she look so good in the morning?

“Did you sleep well?” the alpha asked lightly, a small furrow of her brow as those green eyes studied her. Skye noticed she was breathing shallowly through her mouth, full lips parted as she waited for an answer. She felt the heat rush to her face as she realised Nat could most likely smell her arousal. _Damn, how embarrassing._

The coffee machine screeched again, and Skye jumped, anger flaring as she snapped her head over to the kitchen. Maria peered over to them, swapping in another mug under the machine whilst Jemma was sipping tea and reading a book on the barstool. May was expertly cracking eggs into a pan, resolutely not looking at her and the mark on her neck throbbed. A sharp sizzling sound hitting her ears as they landed. For some reason that just annoyed her more.

She felt like she had just crashed through the surf in a sudden moment of clarity, as though she’d been in a haze since she stepped onto the BUS. What the hell was she doing? Practically straddling an alpha she’d met _yesterday._

“Hey,” Nat said softly, a hand coming out to catch her jaw and turn her head back to her, “What’s-”

“Slept fine,” Skye managed to bite out, jerking out of Nat’s hold. She forced herself to her feet, and straightened out her pajamas, keenly aware of the need to change her underwear.

“ _Skye,_ ” Nat said, tone a hint of a warning that just flared Skye’s anger even further.

“ _Natasha_ ,” she said tersely, turning on her heel.

She could smell the collective disapproval from the scents in the room behind her as she stomped to her bunk, the heady smell begging her to turn around and apologize for being rude, but she wasn’t going to do that. She didn’t care about how fast mating processes usually went, she’d promised she wouldn’t be like that.

She took a quick shower, using the running water as white noise to block out her racing thoughts. There was a nice bit of sanctuary in her tiny bunk, and once she’d thrown on a white shirt and one of her favorite green jackets, the idea of facing pissed-off alphas was even less appealing. But she was hungry, and there wasn’t any food in the bunk. She would just have to buck-up and deal with it, especially since they were on _her_ plane.

When she returned her mates were all gathered around the table, mostly still dressed in sleep clothes, and the rest of team hadn’t joined them yet. She deliberately avoided looking at any of them as she entered the room, feeling their eyes burning a hole into the back of her neck as she passed over May’s omelets for her comfort box of sugary cereal. Their quiet conversation resumed, something about a place called The Iliad, only pausing briefly when her spoon clattered noisily against the bowl when she chucked it in.

She glanced up, to see where she should sit, contemplating just taking a seat at the bar, but reconsidered how much more awkward that would be. Except, the only seat left was next to Maria and across from Nat, who was already staring at her. It was unnerving. ‘ _Just apologise,’_ the reasonable omega voice infiltrated her thoughts, instincts uncomfortable with the hostile tension she was causing, but she didn’t _want_ to apologise. She was too annoyed with herself, and besides, it was hardly like she’d done anything horribly wrong. 

She reluctantly took her place next to Maria, ignoring the pleasant smile the beta sent her way. Maria shared a look with Nat but Skye concentrated on glaring at the cereal. Nat’s strong, tantalising scent was at least masked a little by Maria’s cool scent and Jemma’s familiar one, so she didn’t feel like jumping her bones anymore.

“The Iliad is an aircraft carrier,” Maria explained to her needlessly, since she didn’t care in the slightest, “Bobbi’s stationed there, but I’ve requested her on leave. So, she should be at the HUB when we arrive for debrief.”

Skye nodded in acknowledgement but otherwise didn’t say anything. She didn’t need _another_ mate on top of these four already. The mystery woman could stay on the ship, for all she cared.

Except that wasn’t quite true…no, no it was. She didn’t want her.

“Although we’ve had a change of plans,” Maria continued, “We’ll be arriving a little later. Coulson and Ward are currently out on an extraction mission.”

“Extraction for who?” Skye frowned. _Why had no-one told her Coulson and Ward were on a mission? How long had she slept in?_

“I’m afraid that’s classified.”

Skye bristled, ready to argue but Nat narrowed her eyes across the table, and she bit her tongue. She settled for tapping her spare hand restlessly against the table. The alpha watched but didn’t say anything. Good. Skye didn’t feel like getting a stupid lecture from an alpha today.

The tapping of her fingernails against the glass table was loud in the tense room. No doubt they could all sense her frustrated scent, since she’d never been particularly good at masking it. Not that omegas could do it half as well as an alpha or beta, regardless of skill level. _Everything_ about omega’s seemed primed to broadcast to every bloody person in the vicinity and fuck, she was tired of it!

“Skye, stop that,” May snapped from the end of the table, looking up from her tablet with an annoyed glare.

Skye glared back harder, chewing extra hard on the cereal as the mark on her neck began to itch under May’s gaze. She continued her tapping, if only to annoy May more.

“What’s up?” Nat asked calmly, sending May a glare of her own as she leant forward. Her eyes were scrutinizing, and a little bit intimidating (if Skye was being a 100% honest). Her body language was relaxed, but there was something that tugged at her primally in her gaze.

“Nothing’s up,” Skye bit back, despite that.

“Okay,” Nat responded, maintaining a level voice, “It seems like your hormones are going a little crazy. That’s okay, it can happen when heat’s approaching.”

Nat reached into her pocket, taking out a little container of pills that she had no reason to be carrying, except in some infuriating foresight of an outburst. Skye glowered at them, she’d seen them before. Some kind of hormone stabilizing shit to minimize the side effects of heats. Can’t she just be angry because she’s angry?

She rolled her eyes, throwing down her spoon and pushing away her bowl, no longer hungry as she muttered, “I don’t need a biology lesson and I don’t need any fucking pills.”

May tensed visibly, scent taking on a more dominating aura, but Nat remained calm, if not for the subtle clench of her jaw, and her eyes glazed over just slightly, as though telling May to stand down.

“Well then, if it’s not your heat, then what is it?” Nat questioned, “You better rethink how you’re acting because right now I _do not_ appreciate your attitude.”

Skye swallowed as the stern words rolled over her, a flurry of unwanted unease and thrill coursing through her. Maybe she _was_ being unreasonable? But she caught Jemma’s subtle baring of her neck and the anger flared up again. Why did she have to feel guilty?

“Whatever,” she muttered, brushing her off as she stood up from the table.

In her wake, Nat glanced around the table as Skye stormed off, May still looked pissed off, Jemma a little wide-eyed and Maria looked contemplative.

“Jemma could you please go check on her?” Nat asked, “She’s probably overwhelmed.”

“Will we punish her for _that_?” May asked, once Jemma had scurried away in the same direction, “Because if we don’t, she’s just going to walk all over-”

“ _Don’t question me_ ,” Nat interrupted her, raising a hand and even Maria recoiled at the harsh tone, “She’s upset. I’ll deal with the attitude some other time.”

“But if it were Jemma, as an omega, she’d want us to-”

“Skye is not Jemma,” Nat reminded her with a snarl, hackles raised, “I don’t care that you’ve marked her, we’re doing this _my_ way.”

May stood up from the desk, kicking out her chair and Nat rose to meet her. Her growling low and threatening at the obvious challenge. Nat’s nostrils flared, all that pent up energy from Skye’s hostility challenging through towards May.

“Let’s not do this again,” Maria cut in, voice restrained but clear over the growls and able to draw their attention, “You can have your pissing contest later, but right now we’re stuck in a moving tin can 1000 ft in the air with _our_ omega on the verge of a heat.”

Nat took in a deep breath, watching as May did the same. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the tension rolling across the room, thick with challenge and pent-up aggression.

“Fine,” May said, taking her seat again as she rubbed at her neck tiredly. They both knew this wasn’t the last of the conversation, but Maria was right.

Nat nodded, running her mind through her breathing exercises to give Skye time to cool off, even though she was aching to go to her.

She could do ten minutes.

* * *

Skye sighed, kicking her head back against the leather of the SUV. In here the overwhelming noises and scents dulled to nothing and she could pretend she was back in her own van. Her laptop was open on her lap, but there was nothing she could really do on it without alerting everyone.

She jumped, the SUV door slid with a screech, Nat appearing on the other side. She glanced down to her fingers; Jemma had already given her a gentle lecture about provoking alphas.

“Nice digs,” Nat appraised as she swung into the seat next to Skye, “Décor could do with a bit of work. Some blankets maybe.”

Now that she felt a little calmer, Nat’s scent was easier to digest. It called to her, but she did her best to ignore it and pick at a fraying seam in her jeans.

Skye shrugged, “Just feels like home…”

Nat nodded, settling into the silence around them. Skye watched curiously as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the headrest and squirming to get comfortable, as though she expected to be here for a while. Skye abandoned the laptop and turned her body toward her, curling up her legs underneath her as she leaned against the door.

“What made you upset this morning?” Nat asked, eyes still closed as though she were sunbathing, “Was it something I did?”

“No,” Skye sighed, “Not you, well, not specifically you…”

“All of us?” Nat frowned, peeking an eye open, “I don’t follow.”

“Just mates, in general, I guess…” Skye heaved a heavy sigh, “Look, I know it’s supposed to be some magical divine connection for the rest of eternity, but I didn’t ask for one. Or five. And everyone just assumes I’ll roll over and show my belly because biology says I should.”

“You are resistant to the idea,” Nat summarized. Skye nodded. “Why?”

Skye contemplated how to answer.

“You grew up in bad place, right?” Skye asked, hesitantly, but boldly.

“I did,” Nat answered, tone questioning as she focused her eyes on Skye. The green was breath-taking, and the fangirl within Skye was going crazy over being in such a small space with the literal celebrity, and the omega within her was thrilled to belong to someone like her.

“I don’t want just go along with it. Everyone is so crazy in love with the idea of soulmates but the people who believe in that shit also believe in Santa Claus. So just…what is my feelings and what is just stupid omega instincts to breed with every compatible person?”

“There is freedom in choice,” Nat filled in.

Skye nodded, “I didn’t choose to be an omega,” she said, “I mean sure some of the feelings are great, and Jemma and May, but…. I met you yesterday but we’re already – I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid and I should just let you bite me already.”

“Your feelings are never stupid,” Nat asserted, “Soulmates are terrifying. One day you can’t imagine anything like it, the next you want to take them all home and never leave.”

Skye nodded, shrugging as she thought of what to say. Nat was assessing her, but she didn’t feel particularly threatened by it. It was nice, to just sit in her company, basking on the familiar cinnamon scent of the pack.

“You know, there are no omegas in the Red Room,” Nat broke the silence, “The bad place where I grew up.”

It was easy to draw conclusions as to why.

“We’re not weak,” Skye huffed.

“I know,” Nat replied honestly, “They are not banned because they are submissive. In fact, I’m sure they could be weaponized to bend the will of an Alpha quite effectively. Look at Coulson, he is an excellent negotiator.”

Skye frowned, “So, why…?”

“They are banned because they would be the one thing we’d place before a mission,” Nat explained, “Stick a bunch of protective alphas in a room with omegas and it’s bound for disaster. We are weak willed towards those we seek to protect. I grew up only around betas, and they instilled in us from an early age not to care for anything but the mission, and that mates were a luxury not destined for us. It was…lonely, but I thought these alphas were silly to place feelings above all else.”

“How long did it take you to mate with Jemma?” Skye frowned, “I thought it was quick?”

“Soon as I saw her,” Nat smiled, “Although by that point I was on the other side of months of SHIELD re-conditioning. I made a choice to accept what I’d been denied my entire life. I could have walked away, but I didn’t. Now I’m scared all the time,” Nat confessed, “Having something and then losing it…”

“Hurts more than never having it at all,” Skye finished.

“But for every day I could lose it, the time I have is worth it,” Nat finished, small smile tugging her lip at Skye’s surprised frown, “Bet you never thought out it that way before huh?”

Skye adjusted, hugging her knees to her chest so she could rest her chin on them, “I guess not.”

Nat gave her a sort of sad smile.

“There is no alpha-me vs who I am,” she declared, “Maybe in a different life we wouldn’t be this way, but I can’t cut out that part of me. I’m the Black Widow, and I’m an Alpha and I have five wonderful mates who have my back. Always. I tried to fight biology, but it’s not worth it. I feel what I feel, and there’s no shame in that.”

Skye sighed, “I feel angry,” but tagged on with a little eyeroll, “And horny.”

Nat smirked, “Now is that because you’re an omega or because you’re in the presence of four gorgeously hot woman?”

Skye shook her head humorously, “You flatter yourself.”

“No, I know myself,” Nat asserted, with all the confident dominance that Skye did in fact struggle to separate between her attraction as omega or Skye.

Skye glanced down to her jeans again, a little anxious, even just at the little space between them. Now she’d said what she wanted to say, her mind was reeling back to how hostile she’d been to them.

“Does Skye Skye or Omega Skye want a hug?” Nat asked gently, and a little teasingly. Skye narrowed her eyes but clambering back into Nat’s lap did sound like exactly what she wanted. Or needed, or whatever.

It was awkward to manoeuvre in the limited space of the SUV, but Skye managed to crawl over the bench and curled into Nat’s lap side-ways, since it was pretty much the only position not full-on straddling her.

Nat wrapped her arms around her, and she pretty much melted into the touch, limbs feeling limber and pliant as Nat’s hand ran down her back soothingly. She’s _purring_ Skye realized with a start, cheek pressed against Nat’s chest as she could hear it rumbling.

“I feel better with you in my arms too,” Nat said, “So it’s not an exclusive omega weakness to want to touch. It’s hard to keep distant from you…and hurts when you pull away.”

“I’m sorry,” Skye admitted, grateful not to be meeting Nat’s eyes.

“In the future,” Nat encroached the topic in a firm tone, that made Skye shiver involuntarily, “it would be better to talk about our issues, rather than lashing out.”

Skye tucked her face into Nat’s neck, feeling the guilt weighing down on her, “I know.”

As much as she was annoyed to be an omega, her assignment still made her feel guilty to disrespect an alpha and upset the entire pack. The feeling was heavy in her throat. 

Nat tugged her face up, so they were level, a gentle hand on her cheek, thumb brushing tenderly over her lower lip, “I know you’re our little rebel who likes the thrill of challenging us.” Skye sucked in a breath at that under her thumb, Nat chuckled.

“Did Jemma say something…?” Skye murmured, mind whirring back to their tipsy confessions that movie night.

“Oh honey, she didn’t need to,” Nat said, her hand moving to stroke along Skye’s neck, who couldn’t help the little blush, “I had you pegged for that since Mel laid eyes on you. Don’t think I haven’t been watching.”

Skye swallowed, Nat’s hand threading into the hair at her neck, dangerously close to grabbing her scruff.

“But I don’t think that little outburst earlier was strictly intentional, was it?” Nat continued, her head stroking ever so lightly along the nape of her neck. Skye’s heart was thudding so loud so reckoned Nat could feel her pulse.

“Everything was overwhelming…” Skye answered hesitantly, “I woke up and I didn’t want…I don’t know, I just couldn’t really think.”

“Mm, and that’s okay,” Nat reassured her, “It’s hard to think when we’re angry, but we gave you chances to explain, and you chose to throw it back in our faces. How do you think it make Jemma and Maria feel to have such hostile tension in the room?”

“Uh, bad I guess,” Skye sighed.

“What did you _want_ to happen when you acted like that?” Nat probed, fingers now gently massaging the sides of the back of her neck in a hold Skye had never felt before. It made her heart pound and stomach drop to the floor. Nat wasn’t even _trying_ to push dominating pheromones over her, but she felt it keenly. Holy hell was Nat a powerful alpha.

Skye frowned, struggling to come up with an appropriate answer for her.

“I…. wanted to push you away so you would leave me alone,” Skye replied slowly.

“Was part of it a test to see what we would do?” Nat questioned further, her free hand coming up to gently trail along Skye’s side above her shirt, but beneath her jacket. It was distracting, but Skye forced herself to focus.

She bit her lip, “Um maybe,” she admitted, “A little.”

“And was part of it because your heat is making everything heightened?” Nat pried, “You woke up with quite the predicament. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, but it’s why I am suggesting these.”

She produced the bottle of pills from her jacket. Skye withheld the groan.

“I guess,” she managed to bite out, “but I don’t like pills.”

“You are free to go without them,” Nat said, “But I expect you to be able to control yourself just like we are controlling ourselves around you. I’m giving us leave for next week, a few days is about as long as you have before it hits you full force, but we still have to go to the Hub.”

“And the pills…?”

“Alleviate the symptoms, but don’t delay the heat,” Nat filled in, “I’m afraid there’s no safe way to prevent that.”

Skye sighed, long and weary, Nat’s hand graduated from her neck back to her cheek, providing a little reprieve.

“How about we cut a deal?” Skye offered, “I take those as punishment for the outburst?”

Nat chuckled, stroking the hand along Skye’s cheekbone, “You’re cute, honestly Skye, but no. Jemma’s guilt after earning our disapproval does not go away by her own bargaining, and I don’t think that would work for you either.”

“I’m not feeling guilty…” Skye tried to argue, but even as she said it the weight of unease over being the cause of upset was still heavy in her stomach.

Nat swept a ringlet out of Skye’s eyes and tucked it behind her ear tenderly, but her voice was hard as she said, “I wouldn’t add lying to the list if I were you.”

Skye swallowed, and added with great reluctance, “Fine I’ll take the pills.”

“Good girl,” Nat praised naturally, but the words made a thrill rush through Skye and her heart stammered in her chest. At risk of more heightened arousal Skye took the pills, surprised to find them chewable. She took two, reading the label with a glum expression as Nat handed her the rest along with instructions.

Whether the pills had an immediate effect, or Skye was feeling a placebo, she didn’t know but she did feel a little less jittery and Nat’s scent suddenly less dizzying.

“We do still need to see about a punishment,” Nat informed her, “We can do this now or after debrief at the Hub.”

“I have to choose?”

“You always get to choose,” Nat reminded her firmly, “Although you might not like your options.”

“What…what are my options?” Skye asked.

“Kneel and apologize for the others,” Nat said, “Or I can spank you here, and then you can apologize, but I would personally choose option 1 if you want to sit down today.”

Skye frowned, surprised, that seemed rather soft considering what she’d heard.

Nat smiled, “It was a mistake,” she said, evidently reading Skye’s expression, “And you are not in a position for a harsher punishment than that, but I don’t think I’ll be so easy on you if you push your luck later.”

“Copy that.”

* * *

**Not a smut scene but a scene including kneeling**

Skye trailed in front of Nat out into the living area, feeling awkward as the eyes of the room lingered on her. Jemma gave her a soft, hesitant smile. Maria raised an eyebrow coolly, leaning back against the armchair. At least Ward and Coulson hadn’t gotten back yet. That would make this 5x worse.

May was watching closely, her shoulders crossed and a twitch in her jaw at the way Skye hovered closer around Nat.

 _‘Can you sense tension between Nat and May?’_ Skye asked Jemma through the bond.

‘ _Perhaps,’_ Jemma responded cryptically.

_‘Hey! So, you **do** know something’s up-’_

“ _Skye_ ,” Nat intoned warningly, her hand coming up to rest on the scruff of Skye’s neck.

“Oh right,” Skye shook herself out of it clumsily. Nat’s hand squeezed firmly, and Skye’s knees just about buckled for her. She settled the rest of the way back onto her heels, an unexpected rush of calm unfurling through her chest as she did.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized clearly, eyes flicking between the three mates, “I didn’t mean to be rude and make things bad between us.”

“Apology accepted,” Maria said immediately, rising from her spot to cross over the space between them.

Skye moved back a little in shock at the unexpected movement, bumping the back of head into Nat’s knees but Maria simply bent down to kiss on her on the temple gently. Skye breathed out a sigh of relief, although she didn’t really know what she was expecting.

“Of course, you’re forgiven,” Jemma said brightly, they had already talked about it earlier.

As though this were some well-established ritual, which it actually _might_ be, Jemma came up too, although the kiss was on the mouth instead. Skye smirked, grabbing Jemma’s jaw to bring her back in for a deeper kiss that made Jemma squeak and light a small fire even the pills couldn’t dull entirely.

“I’m close to my heat _too_ Skye,” Jemma whined when she pulled back, only succeeding in making Skye’s smirk wider, although it faltered when May stepped up.

She swallowed, and she could sense the tension between the two alphas as May approached. They seemed to be sizing each other up, and Skye felt herself unintentionally shrink back – caught in the crossfires. Nat’s hold changed from assertive to soothing as she noticed, but she didn’t end her staring contest with May.

It was only when _Maria_ cleared her throat that they broke contact.

“Apology accepted,” May said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, unexpectedly chaste until she also bent lower to kiss her on her mark too. Still the only mark Skye actually bore. She shivered, pleasure tingling down her spine – remembering all too well how erogenous the zone was.

Nat growled a little, almost _possessively_ and Skye wondered how the hell these two shared four mates if they were at each other’s throats all the time.

 _‘See?’_ Skye said to Jemma, who pursed her lips together, but didn’t provide a counter argument.

May backed away, moving over to Maria as Nat moved to smooth her fingers through Skye’s hair, the feeling wonderful on her scalp.

“That wasn’t so bad, huh, little one?” Nat said, Skye practically melted into the floor. It had been…humbling she supposed but not as bad as she pictured having to kneel in front of _four_ people.

Skye allowed the alpha to stroke through her hair, before the hangar doors opened and rose to her feet– grateful for the lack of tension in the room (at least tension _she’d_ caused) as Ward and Coulson stormed in with some dude in tow. Jemma had to pull a microchip out of his nose which was either really cool or really gross, but then they had the audacity to freeze her out of the process with all of that same ‘classified’ bullcrap.

She was going to find out why the hell Nat and May were so pissed with each other _and_ why the hell she wasn’t allowed to know about that mission.

Skye was not very good at listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter did not shape up the way it was originally supposed to but I do kinda like it haha. Hope you enjoyed! (Also if anyone out there fancies helping me out with planning the future story I'm looking for applicants lol)


End file.
